Bullworth's New Arrival
by Maxximum123
Summary: Please review and comment allot! Gary Smith/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy." The teacher Miss Danvers said waving her arm. "Come along girl, Dr. Crabblesnitch is waiting in his office." I nodded and followed her towards a large building, that was obviously the school. I sighed and pretty much droned out the rest of her talking about the principal or headmaster as she liked to call him.

"Ah Miss Roth, I've been expecting you." Dr. Crabblesnitch stated gesturing to a chair in front of his desk I took the seat and listened as he gave me a welcome speech. "Now before you go Miss Roth, I heard about what happened at the other school, I would like to inform you that will not happen at Bullworth. You have my word." He mumbled quietly his face softened as he spoke.

"Thank you sir." I replied standing up and leaving the room with Miss Danvers. Miss Danvers led me to the girls dormitory gave me a key to my room and then left after informing me on what time classes start. I was sharing my room with a girl named Beatrice who really wasn't a bad person to talk to. After I changed into my uniform, I pulled my blond hair up into a ponytail. Instead of unpacking my stuff I just pulled out a picture of me with my arms wrapped around a blond boy and kissing his head while he smirked smugly. The blond boy was 3 years younger then me (I'm 15). I set the picture on the small table next to my bed. Beatrice looked at the picture curiously.

"What's his name? Is he your brother? I can see a resemblance." She asked.

"His name is Bryce, and yes he's my little brother." I responded closing my eye's and trying to stop the tear's from falling. "Hey I'm gonna go and take a look around okay." I said leaving the dorm before she could ask to go with me or even follow me. I practically ran out of the dorm and ran in a random direction. I ended up at the football field up on the bleacher's. I sat there for awhile and watched all the jocks throw a football around, the sky was turning orange by the time I stood up and began to head back.

"Hey! Come on leave me alone!" Someone yelled as a jock shoved him into a garbage bin. I glared at the jock and stormed towards them wrapping the handle of my book bag around my hand so it wouldn't fall off. I was a foot away from the two jocks when I swung my bag at there heads and sent them to the ground.

"Hey! What's your problem!" One of them yelled.

"My problem!" I snarled my voice causing them to flinch. "What the hell's your problem! What did he do to you that made him deserve a trip into a damn garbage bin! Your lucky there isn't any bins nearby or I'd be shoving your damn heads inta them and makin ya eat the friggin garbage!" With that said I crossed my arm's over my chest and gave them a glare that sent them scrambling to get away. I sighed and walked over to the boy still stuck in the garbage bin and helped him out. "Are you ok?" I asked my voice back to it's normal caring and gentle sound. Though the guy did look scared. "They didn't hurt you did they, cause if they did I swear I'll find them and-" I was cut off by him.

"No they didn't hurt me, don't worry about it. I don't think they'll ever bother me again actually. Not after what you just did." I smiled and automaticaly decided I liked the kid. "Oh yeah my names Peter Kowalski." He mumbled.

"Raven Roth, pleased to meet you Petey." I smiled shaking his hand. We then began to walk back towards the dorms and talked about random things. It was decided that Petey would wait for me outside the girls dorm and then he'd show me around before classes started the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Petey!" I yelled running over to him and hooking my arm around his shoulders while practically dragging him away from the dorm. Petey laughed softly at my actions and after I let go of him he began the tour. He told me all about the cliques and there hangouts he also told me about the prefects and how they got really violent. I nodded as he talked and replied to his questions. He was now giving me a small tour of the school and we were inside the cafeteria grabbing something to eat. I looked at the cooked food choices and I swear my face actually turned green.

"Yeah guess I should warn you everyone's pretty much dieting at this school." Petey said noticing the sick look on my face.

"T-that's just disgusting." I groaned going past all of it and grabbing a packaged turkey sandwich, an apple, and a water. I waited for Petey to grab his sandwich and such before we walked towards an empty table. I noticed that as we ate Petey kept looking around. "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah it's just that this table belongs to the bully's." He responded quietly. I raised an eyebrow. "Russell Northrop's the leader-"

"Wait a minute your afraid of Russell?" I asked cutting him off. "I know Russell he's not scary just well a little childish." Petey opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Russell.

"Little boy better get away from Russell's table or Russell smash." Russell said stopping at the table, Petey quickly jumped away from the table but I remained seated.

"Russell!" I snapped standing up and walking towards the over grown teen. "I thought we decided you'd stop bullying others!" Russell looked closer at me as if he didn't recognize me, I didn't realize the entire cafeteria become quite.

"Raven?" He asked. I nodded and couldn't help but smile as Russell grinned at me. "Russell hasn't seen Raven in a long time!" He laughed ignoring the weird looks he was getting from his follower's.

"Thats right Russell but if you wanna still be my friend you have to stop picking on Petey ok." I mumbled. Russel nodded quickly.

"No more pick on little boy, got it." He smiled.

"Ok I'll see you later Russell." I yelled grabbing Petey by the wrist and dragging him out of the lunch room. "Russell use to live next to me and we became friends." I said seeing the confused look on Petey's face. "To tell you the truth Russell's really just a big softy when it comes down to his real friends." I whispered walking towards mine and Petey's locker's, which by some weird reason were right next to each other. Petey stopped walking for a minute as he stared at the person standing next to his locker. "Hey are you coming or what Petey."

"Huh oh uh yeah." He stuttered blushing slightly. I giggled, the boy was just to cute for his own good. As we walked up to our locker's the guy who was standing there glanced over at me curiously.

"What's this, Femme-boy finally get a girlfriend he can gossip with." The boy sneered at Petey. I looked the guy over he had tanned skin, dark brown hair buzzed to just above his ears, then about 2 to 3 inches of hair on the top of his head, with a scar across his right eye.

"Leave us alone Gary!" Petey snapped while grabbing his books from his locker.

"Someone's PMSing." Gary mumbled with a snicker. Petey glared and grabbed my wrist before beginning to pull me away. Gary grabbed my other wrist and with one tug had me out of Petey's grip and stumbling towards him. "Don't be rude Petey, I was just joking." With that said Gary turned his full attention onto me. "The names Gary Smith, and your Raven Roth correct." He asked loosening his grip on my wrist and letting me take a step away from him.

"Y-yeah I am." I stuttered, mentally scolding myself for suddenly getting scared of the guy named Gary. Gary smiled crookedly just as the bell rang before turning and walking towards his classroom.

"See you two later!" He called waving without turning around.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ugh! Watch it ya stupid jerk!" I snapped at the red head who had shoved past me. The boy only scowled at me and continued past. I rolled my eye's and walked over to my locker glancing around me before opening it. I grabbed my english notebook and straightened back up. Slamming my locker shut I jumped as I found Gary to be leaning next to my locker stareing at me curiously. "Can I help you?" I asked though my patience was wearing thin. I wasn't in a good mood.

"Nope, but you can tell me why your hanging out with little Petey." He replied following me as I began to walk then walked right behind me scraping my ankles.

"Becouse." I said stopping abruptly and turning back to look at him. He stopped quickly nearly running into me, he grinned as if he hadn't been doing anything wrong. I glared at him and crossed my arm's over my chest. "He's my friend."

"Friend?" Gary snorted. "Petey doesn't have any friends sweet heart, he's lucky I even hang out with him."

"Oh really I though it was the other way around." I sneered.

"Oh cocky, I like that in a woman." He mocked moving closer. I stubbornly refused to move and shivered as he wrapped his arm's around my waist pulling me closer teasingly. One of his hand's slid lower tugging my skirt up slowly.

"Sorry but I like my men with alittle more testosterone." I smiled putting my hand on his chest and pushing in warning. Gary smirked and wrapped his finger's around my wrist while pulling his other hand away. I could feel his thumb rubbing small circles into my hand as we stood there for several seconds. Gary looked over my shoulder and his eye's darkened.

"Here comes your little boyfriend." He sneered as Petey walked over to us. "PMSing over yet femme-boy?" He asked after we pulled away from each other. Petey glared at Gary, but the taller teen only smirked mockingly.

"Shut up Gary!" Petey snapped blushing at being called by the nickname, not that I could blame him the nickname was mean.

"I was just asking, I don't want to listen to you throw a bitch fit or brake down in tears like a baby again." I rolled my eye's as Gary continued to pick on Petey. The bell rang again and I grabbed Petey's arm. Gary looked at me curiously as I moved past him. Gary's lip's curled upwards but before he could say anything at all I spoke while running off to class and waved at him with my free hand. While pulling Petey along with my other hand.

"See you around _sweetheart._" I smirked running off to class. Gary stared for a second and then smirked before walking off to class.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sorry about him. He can be such a jerk sometimes." Petey sighed sitting down next to me in english.

"It's ok Petey really." I said softly. "He didn't really bother me anyway." Petey smiled slightly before we turned our attention to Mr. Galloway. I waved at Beatrice as she walked in and received a bright smile from her. "Hey Petey I was just wondering if you wanted to go and see a movie or something after school?"

"Really?" He asked slightly surprised.

"Well yeah Isn't that what friends do?" I whispered back.

"Friends? Were friends?"

"Well duh. Didn't even realize we were friends, geeze don't i feel loved." I joked causing him to chuckle but nod.

"Sure" We both smiled and began to work on our english assignment. Once the bell rang we went our seperate ways since he had art and I had math. I was just turning the corner when I bumped (Literally) into none other then Gary Smith. I groaned as my butt protested hitting the floor.

"Walk into people much?" Gary asked grabbing my arm and pulling me up to my feet.

"Sorry I didn't see you." I replied the feeling of fear growing inside me again. I didn't know what it was but everytime I was around him my stomach would do flip flop's my heart felt like it was trying to jump out of my chest, and every time he touched me I felt my body stiffen.

"Maybe you should be more careful." Gary replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"Uh yeah, hey do you know where Mr. Hattrick's room is?" Gary nodded and pulled me along with him. We made it into the room just as the bell rang. Mr. Hattrick had me sit next to Gary in the back after a lecture about being in class and in my seat before the bell rings. Mr. Hattrick gave a short lecture before shoving a 100 problem worksheet into our hands and giving us the rest of the hour to finish it. I looked down at the sheet and groaned, I could do maybe 10 of these with no problem. But 10 out of 100 is not gonna help me pass math class. I heard a muffled snicker from Gary and gave him a glare before getting to work on the sheet. I only got to the 2nd question before Gary gave my foot a soft nudge. I looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Having trouble birdy?" He asked in a hushed voice. I glared again and shook my head before ignoring him for the rest of class. Once the bell rang I stood up to go but Gary blocked my exit.

"What?" I snapped trying to step around him.

"What's with you?"

"Get out of my way Gary." He ignored me and stopped me from leaving again. "I'm serious!" I yelled starting to feel scared, he was making me feel trapped. I didn't like feeling trapped, I hated that feeling. My hear beat harder as he started moveing closer succeeding in pinning me against the desk. I shoved Gary away from me. Gary hit a desk and sent it to the ground but remained on his feet.

"Well someone's got an attitude." Gary chuckled just as Mr. Hattrick walked back in.

"What is going on?" The teacher yelled glaring at the 2 of us. "That's it Mr. Smith, Miss Roth detention after school today!" He snarled when we didn't answer. Me and Gary nodded before I quickly grabbed my book bag and left the classroom. Gary followed me not caring that we would be late to class as he grabbed me by my arm and slammed me against a locker.

"Gary!-" I shouted only for him to clamp his hand down over my mouth and shush me.

"Now that you got me into detention I think I deserve a few answers little bird." He stated adding the name to see my response. I glared and struggled harder ready to curse him to hell and back for calling me a bird.

"Hey! What's going on over there!" A prefect yelled running towards us causing Gary to uncover my mouth and then drag me off to out next class, which was photography. Before we entered class Gary leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I'll catch you later Birdy." I was about to yell at him but he was already walking into the classroom and telling Mrs. Phillips that he had been helping me find the classroom as an excuse for being late. The teacher nodded and told me to sit besides Gary, who couldn't help but grin as I sat next to him. Not feeling like paying attention I began doodling in my notebook. In the middle of my paper I wrote down my favorite lyrics from my favorite song and band.

**_ Broken Iris - Beautiful Girl_**

_I'll never forget those eyes, that beautiful smile.  
I still remember the way you said "good-bye"  
No matter how hard I try I can't forget about  
Beautiful Girl  
On top of the world  
Don't fall down  
Because an angel  
Should never touch ground___


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm so sorry Petey, I know we had plans but Mr. Hattrick's making me serve my detention today." I sighed as me and Petey sat on the bleachers by the football field and munched on our sandwich.

"It's alright Mr. Hattrick's a jerk, I completely understand." Petey said, I smiled at him and looked out towards the field where a couple of jocks were chasing a nerd around.

"So how about we go see a movie tomorrow?" I asked.

"Can't I have plans with Gary, but I'm free Friday." He mumbled.

"Alright friday it is!" I exclaimed, not noticing the group of cheerleaders walking towards us.

"Excuse me, but your in our spot." The head cheerleader said snottily.

"Your spot?" I repeated. "Well we were here first so I don't see why you can't find another place to sit." I responded as Petey grabbed my sleeve and tugged on it.

"Do you even know who your talking to!" The girl snapped. I growled and stood up but stopped as Petey only clutched harder onto my arm. I looked down at him ready to tell him everything was ok, but all I seen was a tuft of blond hair and innocent jade green eye's looking back up at me. I gaped for a second before shaking my head and looking down at Petey, not Bryce.

"Fine we'll just leave." I stated grabbing my stuff and walking away from the football field with Petey. "Hey Petey, I gotta go now but I'll talk to you later ok." I said quietly. Petey nodded and headed off in a random direction while I walked towards the girls dorm. Once I walked in Beatrice looked over at me from her bed and smiled, but it dropped as I just fell down on my bed and curled up into a small ball.

"Hey are you ok?" She asked setting her book down and slowly crawling off her bed when I didn't answer. "Raven? Hey what happened?" I sniffled but let her rub my back as I cried.

"What's going on in here?" Someone asked walking into the room.

"Oh sorry Pinky we didn't mean to disturb you." Beatrice said quickly. Pinky walked over and sat on my bed next to me and Beatrice.

"What happened?" Pinky asked softly.

"It's hard to explain." I whimpered.

"Well Beatrice is a genius so it shouldn't be that hard for her to figure it out." Pinky joked. I gave a soft laugh before slowly sitting up. I then told them about my little brother and how he had died a few months before I came here. I told them how he was brutally beaten to death but stopped explaining as sobs broke through. "Oh you poor girl." Pinky mumbled hugging me along with Beatrice.

"I'm so sorry about Bryce." Beatrice said. All three of us sat there for a few more minutes as I stopped crying. Pinky was throwing lame jokes in making me giggle, while Beatrice would rub my back and try to distract me with pretty interesting things she had read about.

"I have to go now but thanks you two, I really appreciate it." I said as I walked out of the room and headed towards school, then up to Mr. Hattrick's room. Gary came into the room a few minutes after me and sat infront of me, winking at me as he sat down.

"Now I have some business to attend to but I'll be back soon so NO talking do you understand, when I come back you both had better be working on these paper's or else you'll be coming back here until it does get finished." The teacher snapped while shoving a worksheet onto our desks and then leaving. Gary turned around in his seat and snatched my pencil from me.

"Gary knock it off I'm not in the mood for your games." I growled reaching for my pencil.

"Ah I'm hurt I thought friends liked to play games." He pouted pulling my pencil further out of my reach. I growled and stood up to grab it.

"Give it back! Gary!" I yelled as he stood up and held the pencil far above my head.

"Come on I thought birdy's could fly." He mocked lowering the pencil for a second and letting me grab onto it.

"Let go of the god damn pencil!" Gary grinned and grabbed my wrists with his one free hand and pushed me against the wall. "Gary!" I yelled completely forgetting about my pencil and struggling as the trapped feeling along with the fear rose.

"I told you I'd get you birdy, now I want answers." He snapped. "Tell me why your getting worked up by being called birdy." He ordered.

"Only my mom calls me that!" I yelled looking at the floor and ignoring his gaze.

"Why did you freak out earlier? When you were stuck against the desk?"

"I-I don't want to tell you." I mumbled.

"To bad." He growled squeezing my wrists painfully.

"I'm afraid of being trapped ok!" I screamed yanking my wrists away from him and turning so my left side of my body was pressed against the wall.

"See that wasn't so bad, was it Raven?" He stated sitting down at his desk and resuming his work. I did the same, and a little while later Mr. Hattrick walked in. I handed him my worksheet before he allowed me to leave. I had only been walking down the corridor for a few seconds before I heard my name being called out. "Raven, don't tell me you finished all your work like a good little student." Gary Smith sneered.

"Well I didn't feel like doing an extra week's worth of detention now did I!" I replied, glaring at him.

"Hah! You think his stupid little threats mean anything to me!" Gary grinned. "Of course…With you being absolutely nobody at this school, you're probably right. You would get a week worth of detention." I felt my face burn red as he finished his sentence and I felt a sudden violent urge to punch him in the face. However, the urge dissapeired and instead I just smiled back at him.

"Oh I'd rather be a nobody than a complete jack ass." I smirked with a small shrug. "With all the problems you have, I doubt you have any friends…I mean you're only well known because you're a fuckin sociopath!" I yelled. Gary looked as though he had just been slapped in the face. His ears turned a deep red and his jaw had locked in position. I began to walk away from him but almost instantly I felt my wrist being snatched and me being yanked back. Forced to turn on the spot, I was dangerously close to a pissed off looking Gary Smith, our faces only inches apart.

"Don't you ever say that to me again…" He snarled in a deadly cold voice, his dark brown eyes boring into my bright green ones. I stared back, not daring to blink. Then almost as quickly as it had happened, I felt the grip on my wrist soften and I yanked away from Gary.

"Whatever." I hissed before storming out of the building, with Gary still watching me.


	6. Chapter 6

"That was the greatest movie ever!" I yelled running out of the theater and doing a small ballerina twirl. Petey smiled at me and handed me my soda. "Daybreaker is by far the best vampire movie I've ever seen!" I smiled at Petey who nodded as we walked back towards school.

"So did you hear about the new kid thats coming today?" He asked.

"Yeah Pinky said something about him." I answered. "What's on your agenda for the rest of the day?"

"Oh um, Gary wanted me to meet him back at the dorm." Petey mumbled knowing me and Gary hadn't been getting along lately.

"Have fun with that" I replied sarcastically.

"He's really not all that bad, once you get to know him." Petey responded quietly. I smiled and wrapped my arm around his shoulder's nodding slightly.

"I know he can be, Petey sometimes I think your to good of a person for your own good." I sighed.

"W-what do you mean by that?" He asked.

"You'll have to figure that one out yourself." I giggled before taking off.

"Raven!" Petey groaned running after me. We made it back to campus out of breath and tired as heck. So me and Petey decided to go to the boys dorm and rest. We sat down on the couch in the dorm living room or whatever you want to call it and watched t.v for an hour or so. Petey stood up and left for abit but I could hear him easily from where I sat.

"Oh I see you've met the dorm's mascot, ladies and gentlemen I give you Femme-boy the girliest boy in school. Petey haven't you got some imaginary friends to go and annoy." Gary laughed after pushing Petey away.

"Why don't you leave me alone Gary" Petey groaned.

"Well look at you, leave me alone Gary I'm really self important now that I hit puberty." Gary sneered.

"Knock it of Gary!" I snapped from where I was leaning against the door frame with my arm's crossed over my chest. Gary turned around and glared at me before smirking and walking closer.

"Yes mother. Geeze little birdy don't you know this is the boys dorm." He snickered as I glared at him.

"Leave her alone Gary. Jimmy this is Raven Roth. She's a friend of mine." Petey said introducing us I smiled and waved at Jimmy who nodded in greeting.

"Come on boy's I'm sure Jimmy here has some unpacking to do." I said leaving the room, Petey and Gary followed me. Though when Gary walked past me (alittle to closly for my comfort might I add) he gave me a strange look.


	7. Chapter 7

"Thank's Petey!" I yelled as he left the room to go and get us some sodas. It was 8 o' clock and me and Petey were studying for an hour or so before I headed back to my room. I felt bad since Petey had to walk all the way to the gym just to get some sodas; the machine in the dorm living room was broken. Not two minutes after Petey left Gary walked into the room and glanced at me before making his way to his bed. But that's not what caused my face to turn blood red. Gary walked in with only his boxer's on. "What the hell Gary!" I shouted covering my face with my hands.

"What it's my room." He laughed as he looked over at me from his bed.

"S-so...you...you c-could've waited 'till after I left to take off your c-clothes!" I could feel my face burn even more as his image popped up in my head. I bit my lip I couldn't even think of anything to say, oh god I was acting like such a girly girl.

"Now what's this? Is little Raven actually speechless?" Gary sneered silently getting off his bed.

"Shut up! Go put some pant's on!" I snapped keeping my eye's closed, that is until a certain someone tackled me down onto my back and pinned my wrists above my head.

"Gotchya Rae." I squeaked as one of his knee's nudged my rib's and struggled harder against him.

"Gary!" I shouted as we wrestled around on the bed for a few seconds. Gary couldn't stop laughing as he quickly straddled my waist and held me down by my shoulder's which only pissed me off more. "Let go of me!" I screamed bucking my hips in an attempt to get him off.

"Relax birdy, the more you struggle the harder this will be."

"I'll stop when you get the hell off!" Gary grinned and leaned down closer to my face. "G-gary?" I mumbled freezing up as pressed his lips against mine. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and without saying anything he stood up grabbed a pair of pants and left the room just as Petey walked in. Petey looked at me as I sat up and then at the wrinkled blankets and sheets before sighing and sitting down at his desk.

"You should probably go Raven." Petey said quietly. I slowly got off the bed and left as I was told still dazed but I was able to make it back to my dorm.


	8. Chapter 8

"Go on Petey! Go cry to the teacher tell them I was nasty to you." Gary growled shoving Petey.

"Shut up Gary your such a jerk." Petey said.

"Oh am I Petey, oh your so cutting. I'm really upset, I think I'm gonna go cry. That'd be just like you. Cry little girl."

"Knock it off Gary your out of line." I growled walking further into the room with Jimmy.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was hanging out in the girls dorm, silly me!" Gary mocked as he glanced at me.

"Shut up man your boring!" Jimmy yelled.

"Boring? I'm boring. Your none to interesting yourself friend." Gary snapped his mood changing as he walked towards Jimmy as if he were going to punch him. I watched as Gary took a step back and held up his hands as he let out a small chuckled. "Look, I'm sorry, all of you. I apologize ok, I just get alittle over-excited, forgive me." He sighed.

"Forget it, it's cool." Jimmy replied as Gary walked closer to us.

"Anyway I've got a good idea for some fun. Let's go out and torment someone really helpless and unfortunate, that homeless guy." Gary chuckled walking towards the door with Jimmy and Petey. I crossed my arm's over my chest and debated on going with them or not. Gary turned to me and smirked. "You coming little tweety? Come on I'm sorry. I'll give you a kiss if that's what you want."

"Shut up." I groaned turning away from him for a second.

"Then come on." He sneered before walking out with the other two as I followed him. Once we got to where the old man was supposedly living we began looking around. "Where is this dirty old perv." Gary asked. I rolled my eye's and looked over at Jimmy who was paying more attention to Petey and Gary argue to notice me sneaking out.

"Finally." I sighed walking across the parking lot towards the school. I was half way across when I heard people running. I turned around and looked back only to see Petey running somewhere towards the junkyard. I then looked at the other person who had stopped a few feet away from the bus. I noticed him start walking towards me and only realized who he was when the moonlight lit up his face. "Shit!" I cursed as Gary began running at me. I took off and made it to the grass before I was tackled from behind. It took alittle more time for him to pin my hands above my head this time and he had to pin each of my wrists with both his hands. "What do you want Gary!" I yelled hoping he wasn't gonna kiss me again. I didn't want Petey to get mad again.

"Calm down Raven, there's no reason to be scared." Gary chuckled pinning my wrists with his left hand and covering my mouth with his other hand. "I just wanted to ask you what you were doing this weekend." I glared at him as he let go of my wrists and sat back on his shins. My leg's were still pinned beneath him but at least I could sit up. Gary grinned as I smoothed out my skirt which had flipped up after he had tackled me.

"Do you usually tackle people when you want to ask them something?" I hissed.

"No only you." He snickered.

"Why?"

"Why not? Petey and Jimmy wanted to go out to the beach." He said as if this were a normal everyday thing.

"Your asking if I'll come with?"

"Well if your offering then sure I'll tell Petey and Jimmy." Gary laughed.

"Just cause I might be coming with doesn't mean I'm gonna where a swim suit." I snapped, causing him to grin again, I realized what I said and what he was thinking within a heartbeat. "Get off!" With that said the bigger teen stood up and helped me to my feet.

"Oh yeah. Hey tweety." Gary asked. I turned around to yell at him for calling me tweety but before I could speak Gary had pressed his lips against mine, the kiss lasted 2 seconds. By the time I realized what had happened Gary was already walking away. I touched my lip and with the same dazed expression as the first time he had kissed me, I made my way back to my dorm.


	9. Chapter 9

"I told you I wasn't gonna wear a swimsuit." I snapped as I laid back down on my towel, I was wearing swimming shorts with a matching bikini top under a small t-shirt. Petey and Jimmy kept bothering me about it but there was no way I was gonna take it off. All of a sudden someone picked me up and threw me over there shoulder. "Hey!" I gasped just before I was thrown into the water. "Gary! You bastard!" I yelled after I resurfaced only to find Gary hugging his waist as he laughed.

"You should've seen your face!" He chuckled while helping me up onto the deck. I filled my mouth with water before climbing up onto the deck and spit water in his face giggling at his reaction. "So you wanna play that way?" Gary smirked. I scrambled to my feet but I was to late. Gary picked me up and threw me back into the water but this time I pulled him with me. I swam back to the surface but Gary didn't.

"G-Gary!" I yelled wrapping my arms around myself and walking under the large deck where the water was shallow. I had just reached the sand and was turning around to call out for Gary when I was tackled from behind. "Gary-" I cut myself off when I realized it wasn't Gary. It was Bif the prep. "What do you want!" I growled struggling to keep my head above the water.

"Your on our turf! I suggest you leave or else!" He sneered threatening to push my head under water.

"This isn't a private beach you idiot! I have just as much right to be here as you do!" I winced as the prep bent my arm's back further and dunked my head in the water holding me down no matter how much I thrashed around.

"Don't argue with me-" He stopped talking and let go of my arm's. I sat up and coughed the water out of my throat before I turned around and looked up. (From left to right) Petey, Gary, and Jimmy were standing there. Petey grabbed my arm and helped me up, giving me a gentle smile as we walked back over to the other two. "Like I said to the girl, this is our turf! Leave now or suffer the consequences!" Bif yelled struggling not to show he was scared.

"Shut up Bif!" Jimmy shouted walking forward and grabbing him by his shirt. I grabbed onto the closest person which happened to be Gary and hid my face in his chest. Gary rested his hand on the small of my back pulling me closer while stroking my cheek with his free hand. I winced as Jimmy took care of the prep.

"We should head back before his buddies come looking for him." Gary stated quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

_"Your worthless and stupid!"_

_"Youre just like your father! You'll never be anything!"_

_"Why can't you be like your cousin! She's perfect while your not!"_

_"No one loves a worthless peice of trash! Your nothing but a mistake, an embarrassment!"_****

"Well look at what we got here." Gary smirked as he looked down at me. I wiped my eye's and glared up at him.

"What do you want Gary?"

"Just wondering if you wanted to go costume shopping with me and Petey." He replied sitting next to me.

"Yeah sure." I said trying to hide my sadness, but Gary saw strait through it and frowned. "Well come on, let go!" I fake laughed grabbing his hand and dragging him off to find Petey before we headed out to town and stopped at a costume store. I pulled out a blue dress with fake blood splattered over it. Gary glanced over and smirked before pulling out a small maid costume. "Funny Gary."

"Hey I can dream can't I?" He chuckled shoving it back and walking over to stand next to me. Petey was on the other side of the store but Gary had said something about him already having a costume. "What about this one." He asked, randomly pulling out a bunny suit. "It look's good to me." He grinned, I punched him in the shoulder and walked further down the isle. I finally pulled out a nurse uniform covered with fake blood and had rips in random spots.

"What do you think about this?" I asked holding it in front of me. Gary nodded.

"I'm still voting on the maid or the bunny costume but that isn't bad." He snickered as I pouted at him. I then walked over to the make up and accessories, letting Gary find his own costume. Petey walked over to me.

"Hey Petey, what do you think?" I asked as I showed it to him.

"Look's great!" He smiled and helped me pick out the rest of the stuff before we went to find Gary. When we found him he had a bag with his costume inside and was waiting near the front door.

"What did you get?" I asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." He chuckled as I paid for the dress and then left with him and Petey. We stopped at a small store to buy something to drink before we continued back to Bullworth. I dropped my costume off at my dorm room and then ran over to the boy's dorm.

"Hey Jimmy have you seen Petey or Gary?" I asked. Jimmy shook his head. "Ok thanks." I then ran over to Petey and Gary's room but before I could knock I heard Gary arguing with Pete.

"No I told you not to tell anyone Pete! If word gets out that after Halloween Jimmy will be fighting Russell-"

"But why are you tricking him Gary. I thought Jimmy was our friend?"

"You idiot he's just a puppet. I'm only acting like his friend so I can get my plan to work." Gary snapped. I gasped slightly as something crashed from inside the room. After several seconds of silence Petey opened the door.

"Oh Raven, what are you doing here?" Petey asked.

"I-I don't-" I stuttered.

"Quit stuttering and speak normal!" Gary snapped walking out of the room. I backed up and glanced behind me wondering if I could make it out the door.

"Raven? What's wrong?" Petey took another step towards me. I glared at him and bolted for the door. I could hear Gary's shoes bang against the floor when he took off after me. The sound only made me run faster, if I could just get to the girls dorm I would be safe.

"Raven! Slow your ass down!" Gary ordered. I yelped and tripped, his voice was so close it made me lose concentration. "Nice." He sneered grabbing my arm and yanking me to my feet.


	11. Chapter 11

Nobody seemed to be around to see the strange behavior Gary was showing towards me. I tried to yank my wrist from his grip, and only managed to make him stop, I crashed into him. He glared and began to drag me, towards the boy's dormitory. I was forced through the door and into the dark, dormitory. I then felt his hand push against the small of my back and force me to walk. Minutes later I was closed into Gary's room, with said person glaring dagger's at me. "So, why were you listening in on me and Petey!" He spat.

"I-I don't know what-" I began but was immediately cut off by an angry Gary who flung his arms up in the air.

"Don't give me that bull!" He hissed. "I hear things... I hear everything!" He added.

"What are you talking about..." I said quietly, stepping back away from him, feeling the wooden door against my back. I had never seen anyone act like this before... and it was unnerving. "Look, Gary I-"

"I don't want to hear your bullshit story's!" He looked quite deranged and somehow quite impressive (in a strange way.) "If…If I hear…" He began, but it seemed like he couldn't get his words out. He let out a small grunt and began to pace the room again, not bothering to look at me. I could feel my blood pumping through my body, hear my heart pounding loudly…And yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from the person in front of me. Once Gary had turned away from me, my hand began to trace along the door, looking for the handle so I could get away. I was still terrified that Gary would do something stupid…Like hit me? I bit my lip and felt the cold handle just a little above my waist. But then Gary turned back around and I quickly made my arm to drop by my side again. I would have to wait until he turned his back on me again. I could hear Gary muttering under his breath, some words were more pronounced and slightly louder then others. Stuff like 'plan', 'school', 'Jimmy', and 'Raven' were what I managed to make out, the last one causing my curiosity to rise, but then he stopped walking again and I felt my heart drop. Now I wouldn't be able to make a quick escape without alerting him. Therefore my advantage (and head start) were dead. "I don't know who you think you are," He said quite calmly, his personality had literally changed within a few seconds and he now looked reasonably human again. "But if I hear that you are trying to worm information about me out of other people again, or if you eavesdrop..." He began, but once again he discovered that he had no idea how to finish off the sentence and instead took to staring at me.

"Your going to what? Hit me?" I snapped with an outburst of courage, which made my cheeks go slightly pink. Gary raised a single eyebrow; once again he seemed not to blink as much as normal people did. He gave me a little menacing chuckle.

"There are other things that I can do then hit a silly little interfering girl." He said quietly, causing me to shiver as the threat sunk into my head. I felt like wrenching the door open and running away from him. But then again, Gary would reach me before I could even get out of the dormitory. Though he didn't look it, Gary was very skilled at running, and he was... well just a quick bastard when he needed to run. Instead I just shut my eye's. At least he wasn't going to hit me…But then again…What else was he talking about? When I opened my eyes again I saw that Gary was now sitting at the end of his bed, staring at the wall across from him, his back was towards me and yet again I felt my hand creeping up towards the door-handle. I kept my eyes firmly on the back of his head while feeling around for the handle and grasping it. "So many things to do…So much to Plan." I clutched the handle firmly and began to turn slowly. Once it had turned fully, I moved a few steps forward so I could open it. However, Gary chose a bad time to move and once he had turned to face me, the calm expression dropped and he suddenly looked pissed off all over again. "Did I say you could leave?" He snapped, moving forward and pushing me roughly against the door so I fell back against the wood causing it to shut. I stared up at him, wide-eyed and fearful once again. "Oh no. I'm not _finished_ with you yet." He sneered holding me against the door by my shoulder. I whimpered as his free hand slipped under my shirt and rubbed upwards, with his other hand he slid my shirt down slightly exposing some of my shoulder before he leaned down. His lip's were a few inches away from my throat, his breath caressing my skin and causing small goosebumps to rise. We stayed silent for a few more seconds before Gary stood up straight releasing my shoulder and pulling his other hand out of my shirt. Leaning back up against the door, my eyes bored into Gary's, but he quickly broke the eye contact. "You and Jimmy are close now…I've been watching." He said, raising both his eyebrows now as his eyes darted anywhere but at me. "Strange, how you could ask him questions about me and then be his best friend. Your still trying to suck information from him aren't you?" He asked me, I replied with a quick shake from my head, but he just laughed. "Don't lie."

"I'm not lying!" I yelled back, finding my voice after finally recovering from the shock of being forcefully pushed against a door and molested. "Me and Jimmy are actually friends…"

"Oh shut up." He hissed, now surveying me with his brown eyes. "Just stay out of my business, or there will be consequences." He explained. I nodded to note that I had understood, and Gary opened the door, with me moving out of the way quickly. Without being asked, I made a quick exit from the room. The whole ordeal had only made me more suspicious. More curious. And then there's the saying 'Curiosity killed the Cat'.

"Then I'll have to be more discreet." I took a deep breath, vowing never to let anything like that happen again.


	12. Chapter 12

"H-hey Raven." I glanced up at Petey and gave him a small smile, as he hesitated to sit down next to me. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Petey."

"Are you sure becouse ever since you ran out of the dorm..." I watched him trail off and finally sit down besides me. I sighed and rubbed my temples, it had been 3 day's since the incident with Gary and it was true that I had been avoiding everyone. Though I still went to class, I hadn't seen Gary at all.

"Don't worry about it Petey, I've just been feeling alittle under the weather. That's all." I mumbled.

"Maybe the little birdy should go see a vet then." I jumped and turned around. Gary was standing there watching us curiously. I glared at him and turned back around. Within seconds he was sitting behind me with his arms wrapped around my shoulder's and his thigh's pressed against mine. "Don't ignore me." He whined, I shivered automatically even though he was warm. I then felt him tighten his grip around me and hide his face against my neck. It was then that I noticed Petey was gone. "We've got some talking to do Tweety." Gary sighed.

"A-About what?" I asked quietly while shifting uncomfortably.

"You know what." He replied as he kissed my cheek and ran his hand down my side. I punched him in the chest and scrambled away from him.

"Stop that!" I yelled turning away and hiding my face with my blonde hair.

"What's your problem Rae?"

"I don't like being used Gary! I'm confused and your not helping me with your mood swings! I mean first you start to randomly kiss me when noone was around, then you harrass me in class and then you totally freak out on me when I overheard you and Petey! Now your getting all touchy feely! Hell no! I don't like being used! And I don't like not knowing how you feel about me, how am I supposed to know whether you like me or if your just using me as another one of your little puppet's?" I cried. Gary was sitting with his head in his hands acting like he was sleeping. "Go to hell ya jerk!" I shouted beginning to stand up.

"Jesus christ Raven I was just joking!" He snapped standing up and grabbing my arm.

"Yeah well I wasn't joking! I was being serious Gary-" I gasped as Gary cut me off by slamming his lips against mine harshly. I then gave a quiet yelp when he bit my lip and forced me to sit back down. He smirked again and slowly pushed me down onto my back, taking it slow so he wouldn't scare me again. When he finally pulled away my face was scarlet from blushing so much.

"I don't know how I feel about you...but I don't think of you as a brainless puppet I can use and make do my dirty work." He whispered standing up and walking away as a few students strolled by. I sat up and stared at his back not looking away until he had dissapeared. I touched my lip's and stared at he ground dumbly.

"Guess were both confused." I mumbled.


	13. Chapter 13

"Come on Rae, please we need another girl." Pinky begged practically dragging me over to the circle. I sighed and sat down unconsciously tugging my costume down as I sat on the floor. I noticed Petey and Jimmy were in the group as well so was Beatrice, Russell and a few other kids. I then looked at the bottle in the middle of the circle and gulped. This was not my idea of fun. I didn't like kissing people I didn't love. I sat there trying to figure out if I should stay or try and make a run for it. "Rae it's your turn." Pinky squealed pushing me forwards. I sighed and spinned the bottle, waiting for it to stop. The room fell silent. Everyone watched the bottle spin until it slowed._ Maybe it's not too late to get out of here._ But it was too late, the bottle slowed to a stop…

"I can't wait to see this", Pinky sat back and smiled. _Why?_

"Aww", Beatrice smiled from where she sat. _Of all people..._

"Rae, you don't have to do this", Jimmy put a hand on one of my shoulders. _Did it have..._

"Russell say Raven do it" _To be..._

"Shut up Russell", Jimmy snapped. _Him?_

"Oh come on Tweety", Gary sneered leaning forward jokingly pursing his lips."It's not like we haven't done this before."_ Gary Smith…Gary fucken Smith._

"Maybe I should just go", I stood up. I was greeted with a crowd of "boos" and a "Just do it". I sighed and sat back down.

"Don't worry Raven", Gary smirked, "I won't bite".

"Shut up Gary". I sighed leaning close to Gary. Just as I got a few inches from him, Gary snapped at my face.

"What the hell!" I shouted, jumping back only for him to grab my wrist, the group laughed at my reaction and I glared at Gary. "Not funny."

"It was to me. It's just so much fun scaring you Tweety." He laughed I looked at my hands and when I looked up again Gary crashed his lips against mine. After I got over my shock I began to kiss back, shocking Gary for once. I could hear the group whistling and whispering to each other but ignored them as the kiss deepened. The kiss lasted a few minutes and when Gary pulled away I was panting. "Not bad Tweety." Gary whispered before wrapping his arms around me and pulling me onto his lap. We opted to watch everyone play the game er well Gary did. He wouldn't let me leave his lap the entire time. By the end of the game everyone was pretty much asleep, I glanced up at Gary and grabbed his costume hat pulling it down onto my head and then snuggling against his chest.

"So I guess your not confused anymore?" I questioned as he layed down on his back and let me lay ontop of him.

"Yeah guess I'm not confused." He replied with a small smirk.


	14. Chapter 14

"Do you get it now?" Petey asked leaning back and stretching as we sat on the bleachers. I nodded and put my english assignment back into my bag.

"Thanks Petey, I got to go but I'll see you later ok." I said standing up and heading away from the bleachers. I headed to the boys dorm and quickly snuck in, I then made my way to Gary and Petey's dorm room. I opened the door and looked around. "I thought he'd be napping by now." I sighed and crawled onto Gary's bed before curling up under his blankets and falling asleep. I must have been there for awhile cause when I woke up Petey was asleep in his own bed and I could feel Gary's arm's wrapped around me tightly. I turned over so I could face Gary and smiled at him, he looked much calmer and relaxed when he was asleep. His expression was peaceful with no sign of mischievousness completely unlike the normal cocky and arrogant expression's he carried. I then looked at the scar running across his right eye and stared curiously at it. He still hadn't told me what it was from and he really didn't talk about it at all, but it was driving me nuts not knowing what it was from. I had come up with alot of idea's on what it was from but he hadn't even hinted at the real reason. I pressed my hand against his cheek and slowly moved it upwards so I could trace my finger over the scar.

"Can't keep your hands off me can you?" Gary snickered, causing me to jump and glare at him.

"Oh shut up." I sighed and moved closer as a cold draft flew through the room. Gary pulled the covers tighter over us while keeping me as warm as possible by holding me close to him.

"Nice come-back."

"Where were you earlier? You said you'd help me with my math." I questioned while tracing another scar, this one was about 4 inches long and was right on his sternum.

"Hattrick gave me detention." He replied quickly. "Now let's change the subject. Why were you sleeping on my bed?" Gary smirked rolling ontop of me and straddling my hips. I smiled and turned my head away with a smile. "Not gonna talk?" He chuckled leaning down and kissing my throat, I giggled as he tickled my sides.

"I was waiting for you duh! And I was tired so I just took a nap." I said while trying to protect my sides from his poking fingers. After a few minutes Gary's expression became serious.

"I got another question." He mumbled.

"Shoot." I replied wrapping my arm's around his neck and bringing him closer.

"What are you hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

"Under your shirt, your hiding something." He stated. I sat up and sighed.

"It'd be easier to show you but..." I trailed off only for Gary to grab my hand and drag me out of the room, and to the bathroom. He locked the door and turned back around to face me.

"Show me." He ordered not leaving room for argument. I turned around and began to peel my shirt off. I could feel his hands moving around my back as he traced the scar that went from my left hip up to my right shoulder. "Turn around." He mumbled, now staring at the small bullet wound scar on my stomach.

"G-Gary?" I trembled as his expression became angry, I knew he wouldn't like me after seeing that I was scarred. I closed my eye's and waited for him to either yell at me or leave. Gary did neither and instead wrapped his arm's around me and pulled me into a hug, kissing my forhead and holding me tightly. I fell asleep with him hugging me that night and what confused me the most was the fact that he didn't even ask me where I got them from. It was definatly a good thing I had met him...


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey Petey!" I yelled running after the small boy. Petey turned around and gave me a small smile. "Have you seen Gary?" I asked walking alongside him. Petey looked away and shook his head quickly. "Petey?" I growled moving quickly and standing infront of him. "Take me to him, now!" I ordered angrily, Petey then led me to the school's basement and then to a small pit surrounded by a chain link fence. Jimmy and Russel were inside the pit fighting. I then spotted Gary standing by the door of the pit smirking as he watched the two. I glared and stormed towards him, Petey was trying to stop me but couldn't get a good hold on me. Noticing the disturbance, Gary turned to look at me as I stormed through the crowd. His eye's widened in surprise, I only shoved him out of my way and jumped down into the pit. I got in between Russel and Jimmy and stopped them.

"Move or else Russell will smash you to!" Russell yelled.

"Shut up Russell and calm down!" I snapped, Russell backed away while I turned to Jimmy. "Hey you ok?" I asked helping him up.

"Yeah m'fine." He replied smiling slightly and then wincing before he coughed up blood. I gasped and moved to help him again but someone grabbed my arm and hauled me out of the pit.

"Let go!" I screamed struggling.

"What do you think your doing?" Gary growled while squeezing my arm as we stared into eachother's eye's.

"I'm stopping my friends from fighting." I replied.

"Don't be stupid Rae your just gonna get hurt!" He snapped.

"I'd rather get hurt helping my friends then let some stupid sociopath convince them to fight eachother!" I yelled but regretted it as his grip tightened on my arm painfully.

"Fine you wanna help them then go join them!" He hissed shoving me into the pit. I yelped as I landed in Russell's arm's.

"Thank's Russell." I said as he set me down and ruffled my hair like I was a little kid. I then looked back up at Gary and felt my stomach flip when we locked eye's. "Gary, why are you doing this?" I asked quietly. Gary glared slightly before a small smirk appeared on his face. Jimmy had finally stopped coughing and was standing next to me now.

"You happy now jerk!" Jimmy yelled.

"Ecstatic, I love to watch two moron's beat the crap out of eachother." Gary sneered.

"Why'd you do it Gary, I thought we were friends?"

"Friend's? You and me? I've taken dump's that had more brain's then you friend, no I'm taking over this school and you two are just a liability." He laughed. "See you around moron!" I bit my lip as Gary walked away, and blinked away the tear's that were gathering. Jimmy walked over to Russell and talked to him for a minute. Russell then walked away leaving me with Petey and Jimmy. I felt Jimmy put his hand on my shoulder and squeeze lightly.

"If it makes you feel any better, your probably the only person who can talk him out of this." He said quietly.

"Thank's Jimmy...I um I gotta go but I'll see you later." I mumbled leaving quickly and heading towards the school gates. I left the property and headed for town, it was to early to got to the carnival so I went to the beach and sat on the docks. I smiled as I remembered the first time Gary had forced me to come here with him, Jimmy and Petey. I wouldn't take off my shirt because I was afraid of showing my scars. But Gary had still made me have fun. And even though I nearly got my ass kicked by a prep he didn't make fun of me or make some snide comment when I held onto him for dear life. We'd had 3 week's of total fun and peace after I showed my scars to him. I sniffled but wouldn't let my tears fall. After the unveiling of scars we all had come back to the beach about 9 times, and each time we came Gary would force me out of my shirt and make me have fun even though people could see the scars. I smiled again as the few times where a couple of girls would be lounging on the beach popped into my head.

The girls would eye Gary and ask him to come over but he would decline and then randomly hug me or kiss me right infront of them. There was one time where a girl had made a comment about my scars, she had spoken loudly so she could get everyone's attention. I had turned to leave but Gary had been in my way. He wouldn't let me leave and had even called me a wussy for running away just because some brain dead slut had commented on my look's. I then remember him kissing me so suddenly that I backed up and tripped causing him to fall down on top of me, not that he minded. He had called me beautiful and said that out of all the girls in the world he would always pick me. (Yeah yeah, I know he can be a sweet talker, but hey I didn't mind.)Here's something to laugh at. After that Gary had made the girl who had said something about me's day a living hell. (involving crab's, fake snake's, sling shot's and tomato's. I'll leave it all to your imagination.)

I looked at my watch and then stood up to head to the carnival. More memories surfaced as I payed for the ticket's. This time I remembered the first time that the guy's had brought me here. We had gone for the ride's first. Me and Gary had ditched the boy's at the go kart's and gone to get something to eat. I had gotten some cotton candy and was trying to eat it without suddenly finding Gary's mouth on mine, or finding the piece that I had grabbed in his hands and none in mine. We were passing a booth that had a couple of boy's throwing knifes at the target's. Gary had stopped and stared at the knives for so long that the booth owner asked him if he wanted to play. I shivered as I remembered the man holding a knife out to Gary only for Gary to step away quickly and bump into me. I remembered at that exact moment the scar on his sternum and had pulled him away from the booth, not mentioning anything but I didn't let go of him for most of the trip. Not that he cared... again.

This time I was stopping at a store to get something to drink, when a memory popped up. This was back on a day when me, Gary, and Petey had stopped at a store on our way home from picking out some movie's. I had been standing trying to figure out what I wanted to drink and had noticed Gary staring at me from where he stood closer to the energy drinks, but when I looked at him he would quickly look away and act like he hadn't even noticed me. I giggled at the small game causing Petey to ask me what was so funny. I told him to stand next to me and look at Gary when I did. After he had seen what was going on both me and Petey had laughed. The funny thing was that when we left the store I noticed Gary hadn't even bought anything.

I walked through the school gates and glanced at the boy's dorm. The times where I would fall asleep in Gary's arm's after talking to him for an hour or so, the times where me and Gary would pick on each other out of boredom and then end up either making out or with him chasing me around the building for something I said. There were also the times where Gary would be helping me with my homework and we would fall asleep next to eachother or would just go off topic and talk about random things. Another funny thing, Gary never got his own homework done when he helped me.

It was almost curfew so I quickly walked to my dorm room and whimpered as memories flew through my head. Tear's were slowly pouring down my cheek's and for a brief second I could have sworn I felt someone wrap there arm around my shoulder and ask me 'what's wrong tweety'. I finally got into bed and then spent the night crying until my eye's were sore. I guess the quote that All Good Thing's Must Come To An End is true.


	16. Chapter 16

"Come on Raven, you've been in your room for day's now. You've missed classes and you haven't eaten any thing!" Jimmy yelled while banging on my door.

"Just go away Jimmy! I told you I was fine!" I cried from where I sat on my window sill. The banging didn't cease and I could hear my door creaking, so before he broke down my door I jumped out the window and ran off to hide. I walked around campus and then headed for the library, I was pretty sure Jimmy wouldn't look for me here and I knew the nerd's wouldn't bother me as long as I didn't bother them. I found a secluded spot upstairs and sat down with my knees up to my chest, I sat there for nearly an hour before someone found me.

"What's with you? Jimmy eat your cell phone?" My head shot up and I nearly tackled Gary as I wrapped my arm's around him and held on tightly. "Don't cry you baby." He sneered, but wrapped his arm's around me as well. "Who are you gonna choose Rae?" He sighed softly.

"I shouldn't have to choose, there our friend's! Please you can't make me choose!" I begged only for Gary to press his hand against the back of my neck and pull me closer.

"You don't have a choice tweety, you choose my side or Jimmy's, you know Jimmy won't let me near you if you choose his side."

"B-but why do you guy's have to fight? Why can't thing's be like they were before?" I asked confusion written all over my face.

"I can't explain it to you, besides I came here to see who's side you were on, you seem more into being with your friends so I guess I know." He stated while beginning to leave, I shot after him and quickly got int his way. "Don't try to stop me!" He growled.

"Don't make me have to try then!" I snapped, Gary's eye's darkened. It was not the day to be ticking him off, Gary grabbed my shoulder and slammed me against a bookshelf.

"I'm serious about this! You had better stay out of my way!" He snarled, I whimpered and nodded to show that I understood. He loosened his grip and pulled me closer. "Be a good girl for me ok?" He whispered before kissing me gently and then leaving. I sunk to the floor and cried softly I didn't look up or do anything, even when I felt someones arm wrap around my shoulder.

"Raven forget about him, if your gonna end up like this everytime you talk to him. Please don't try and change his mind." Jimmy begged pulling me closer. I nodded for his sake and let him help me up. Gary was still on my mind but being with Jimmy made it stop hurting so much.


	17. Chapter 17

"Ugh I hate homework." I groaned plopping down infront of Petey and Jimmy as they ate there lunch. Jimmy chuckled and I glared. "Your enjoying this aren't you?" I snapped as I pulled out several sheet's of missing homework.

"So how many assignment's do you have anyways?" Jimmy asked.

"Let's see, counting today I have 5 english but he's letting me off on 2 of them, 8 math plus 5 more for being truant, 3 biology, 2 geography, 1 art, 4 photography, 7 chemistry plus an extra 2, 6 history plus a big project, and 1 from shop class." I sighed as Jimmy snickered. I banged my head against the table and then felt a soft pat on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Raven, I could help with english, geography and history if you want, and I'm sure Beatrice wouldn't mind helping you with biology and chemistry and the other nerds could help with the rest." Petey said reassuringly.

"Thank's Petey." I smiled gratefully and went back to work on my art and photography sheet's. I didn't notice Jimmy glancing at me every now and then until I looked up and caught him looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at him, but then turned and watched as Petey stood up to leave.

"Seeya guy's later." Petey waved as he ran off.

"Have you been getting any sleep lately?" Jimmy asked quietly.

"Why are you asking that?" I replied putting down my pencil and stretching.

"You've got bag's under your eye's and your skin's getting pale, that and I've seen you sleeping in class." He said while standing up and waiting for me to pack up my stuff.

"Don't worry about it Jimmy, I'm fine." I sighed and walked besides him back to the boy's dorm. I sat in Jimmy's room and talked to him for an hour he also helped me get my assignment's for shop, and art done. "Talk to you later." I waved and walked down the hall to Petey's room. I opened the door and noticed that the room was empty. Without thinking I put my bag on the desk and crawled into Gary's bed I fell asleep within seconds of curling up on the bed. I remember waking up maybe once that night and seeing Gary sitting at the desk. He was wearing only pant's so he must've been ready to go to bed when he walked into the room. I could see him writing on my assignments. "G-Gary?" I mumbled to tired to lift my head, he turned to look at me flashing me a brief smile before standing up and walking over to me.

"Go back to sleep Tweety." He ordered kissing my forehead and pulling the cover's up onto me. "You need the sleep." He sighed as I struggled to sit up only for him to push me down and then lay besides me, I snuggled against his side and traced a newer scar on his shoulder until I fell asleep again. I woke up to see Petey shaking my shoulder gently. I sat up and looked around, the spot where Gary had been laying was still warm but he wasn't here. Petey noticed me looking around and sighed.

"He left alittle while ago Raven." He said while helping me out of bed. I smoothed out my clothes and then grabbed my bag off the floor before leaving with Petey. I noticed Jimmy give me a curious glance when me and Petey walked into the dorm's living room.

"Nice hair Rae." Jimmy snickered. I glared and quickly combed my hair down with my finger's.

"Shut up hopkins!" I snapped but smiled anyway and laid down on the couch my head on his lap. Petey sat on the floor infront of me, not that I gave him a choice to sit anywhere else. I wrapped my arm around Petey and smiled as I lay next to my friends. We sat for an hour talking and watching the television, the school bell forcing our peaceful moments into the ground. I ditched the boy's and ran off to find Beatrice who smiled when she seen me. "Beatrice!" I yelled finally catching up to her.

"Hey Raven, have you heard about the concert that's coming up?" She asked getting straight to business.

"Uh yeah I think so." I replied."Why?"

"Well Petey told me that you needed help with your homework."

"So what does that have to do with the concert?" I frowned slightly not liking where this seemed to be going.

"I'll help you, but you have to enter into the concert and sing." Beatrice said stubbornly. My mouth dropped open and I couldn't speak for several seconds.

"ARE YOU INSANE!" I yelled causing several people to look over at us.

"Nope, come on I know you can sing and so does Pinky. She's the one who came up with the idea in the first place. Please Raven it would be so cool if you sang to everyone." Beatrice begged as Petey and Jimmy walked up.

"Uh let's see... no way in hell am I gonna do that!" The boy's looked back and forth between us.

"Do what?" Jimmy asked only for us to ignore him.

"But your so awesome, do you know how many girls would kill to be able to do that." Beatrice replied.

"Once again do what?" Jimmy looked to Petey who only shrugged as they watched us argue.

"I'm not gonna sing to the entire student body! I don't do audiance's!" I snapped, but Beatrice was a stubborn type of person, she refused to budge.

"Oh your gonna cause if you don't I won't help you with your work and you already signed up anyway's!" I gave her a confused look as Pinky walked over and stood next to Beatrice. I was also about to start yelling at them and throw a tantrum when I seen a familiar person walking past us and towards the school gates.


	18. Chapter 18

"Ugh I'll talk to you two later about this ok!" I stated before waving at them and running after Gary. I caught up to him but only when he slowed his pace down. "Why the hell are you so fast?" I asked while practically jogging to keep up with him.

"Maybe your just slow." He replied with a small grin.

"Ha ha very funny." I growled looking around as we walked. I then felt something click in my head and turned to glare at him.

"What's that look for?" He asked still grinning.

"It was you who signed my name for the concert wasn't it?" I asked, Gary snickered.

"Me? No way I wouldn't do something like that. I'm sure Pinky just so happened to stumble across the sign up sheet in her room with your name on it and decided to turn it in for you." He mocked faking shock when I punched his shoulder.

"Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"Well I'm going to the old part of Bullworth, and your the one who's following me." He replied.

"Why are you going to old bullworth? Isn't that where the greaser's are? Don't they hate you?" I questioned.

"Your just full of curiosity today." Gary chuckled, I blushed and looked at the ground while readjusting my bag and wincing as I leaned on my right ankle for to long. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying out. "What's wrong?" Gary asked stopping to look down at me.

"Nothing, I'm fine-"

"Bull shit!" He snapped looking around and then pulling me into an alley way.

"Gary-" I was quickly cut off by him crouching down and lifting my right foot. He gently prodded at it for a few seconds and then had me try and move my foot, it hurt to do anything with it.

"How long has it been hurting?" He asked, while looking around again.

"I don't know, since Tuesday maybe, after those dumb jocks cornered me in the..." I trailed off and shivered as the memory popped into my head. I could see Gary bite his lip to keep from saying anything but I knew he was probably gonna give the jocks hell now. I then felt myself being hoisted onto his back, he snickered as I quickly wrapped my arm's around his neck and my leg's around his waist. "W-what are you doing?" I yelped clinging onto him so I wouldn't fall. Gary smirked and squeezed my thigh's teasingly as he walked out of the alleyway with me. I felt much smaller then I actually was and I could feel my face burning as I blushed in embarrassment. He glanced over his shoulder for a second and smirked.

"I didn't think you could turn that red." He mocked, causing me to turn my head and and press my cheek against his shoulder. We walked in silence and I realized he hadn't turned around to take me to the hospital or anything, instead he continued to take me further into Greaser territory. We had been walking for about 10 minutes when we were stopped by a couple Greaser's who I knew to be Johnny Vincent, Peanut, and some other guy. I looked over Gary's shoulder at Johnny and tightened my grip on Gary. "Ah Johnny, nice to see you." Gary sneered."So where's Lola she out with Gord again?"

"What do you want Smith?" Johnny snapped.

"Why does everyone assume I want something?" He sighed, I shrugged and looked around the other 2 greaser's were slowly moving so that we were surrounded. I whimpered causing him to look at the other 2. "I think your scaring her." Gary chuckled.

"I'll ask again but I want an answer Gary! What do you want?" Johnny seemed to be getting angrier by the second and I could tell a fight was gonna brake out. What was Gary up to.

"I'm just walking around, is there a problem with that greaseball?" Gary snapped, his body was tense as the greaser's moved closer.

"Don't talk to Johnny like that!" Peanut yelled suddenly ramming into Gary's side causing us to go flying to the ground. I scrambled backwards away from the fight as Gary jumped to his feet and beat the living hell out of Peanut, I noticed Johnny staying out of the fight while the other greaser grabbed Gary by his shirt and threw him back to the ground. I tried to move but as soon as I leaned on my ankle pain shot through it, I fell back to my knee's and watched as the fight continued, Gary was winning until more greasers began to show up. I watched one swing a pipe at Gary and send him rolling across the ground, he struggled to get up and the greasers began to move closer. Just then something popped into my head, my first day at bullworth Petey had told me about the cliques. He said that the greaser's were the only cliques who would never lay a finger on a woman, the bully's picked on everyone so they would fight a girl, the preps if they were provoked would also fight a girl. The nerds would fight anyone if they tryed to infiltrate there hideout or if they picked on any of the girl nerds. But the greasers had more respect and absolutly refused to harm a woman, nomatter what they do. I gulped and prayed that it was true as I pulled Gary close and shielded him with my body.

"Get out of the way girly!" One of the greaser's yelled as another grabbed my hair and gave a sharp yank. I yelped but didn't move.

"Beat her to!" Another greaser yelled, I felt Gary struggle to get up faster and held him down causing him to growl at me.

"What did you just say!" Johnny snapped turning to the greaser, who cowered under his gaze. "Don't you remember the rule of being a greaser? We never hurt girls, we got more respect then those preppy morons you trying to ruin the greasers rep?" Johnny was about ready to beat the small guy into the ground. The greaser holding my hair was suddenly knocked to the ground and I was pulled closer to Gary who had finally gotten his strength back and was glaring at every greaser near us. I whimpered again and watched Johnny move towards us. "You should leave, and if you ever need anything the greasers will do it. Take it as an apologie for what that idiot said." Johnny said. Gary nodded and stood up with me, the greasers left and Gary chuckled.

"Your insane." I groaned.


	19. Chapter 19

"Raven Roth please come to the office!" Miss. Danver's snapped over the loud speaker. I sighed and stood up to leave. Mr. Hattrick glared at me as I walked past him, there was only 5 minutes left of class but it still pissed him off. I then walked down the hall and entered the office. "You have a phone call."

"Who is it?" I asked not taking the phone.

"It's your father." She replied, shoving the phone into my face, I only crossed my arm's and backed away. But within seconds she had wrestled the phone into my hands and went back to her desk.

"Hello." My father said quietly.

"What do you want you murdering asshole!" I snapped, recieving a strange look from everyone in the room.

"Raven please don't be like that. You know I had no choice."

"Ofcourse you had a choice, they said he had a chance to get better! He had a chance!" I snarled my temper rising quickly and my eye's already glazed over.

"Raven that chance, that chance was a lie! They only said that cause they didn't want to upset you!" My father yelled.

"Bullshit! You killed him before he had a chance to get better! There are thing's called miracles in this world dip shit!" I cursed at him not caring if anyone heard me. Someone walked into the office but I didn't pay them any mind. "You wanted him dead anyway's! You hated him becouse he wasn't as smart as you were in school! You hated him becouse he wasn't perfect! You were glad to kill him!" I shouted clutching the phone so hard I thought it was going to break. "That's why your calling me anyway's so you can gloat about killing your own son! You sick bastard!" I heard him breath in deeply as a small sob escaped his mouth.

"Rae-Rae please! I only called to tell you that..." He trailed off and another sob caught my attention. "Raven your mother, she... they pulled the plug on her yesterday." I froze and felt the tears start to run down my cheeks. It was then that I realized my dad had let them pull the plug on her.

"Pulled the plug?"

"Raven no it's not like-"

"You fucking bastard! It wasn't enough to kill Bryce and now you killed my mom! Why! What sick pleasure do you get out of watching your family die! I hate you! I hope you die and rot in hell!" I screamed throwing the phone at the wall and then taking off. I could hear Miss. Danvers and yelling my name but I didn't stop. I kept running, I ran out the doors and ran past Jimmy and Petey who also yelled my name and then I went past Pinky who yelled to Beatrice and then they both were yelling at me to stop. I ignored them and ran I left campus and ran towards town. I then went to the beach and made it to the end of the dock ready to jump off and just end it all there, before someone slammed into me from behind wrapping there arm's around me and holding me close as I sank to my knee's. I couldn't stop myself from crying into there shoulder. I was shaking visably and there was blood running down my hand. I knew I was freaking out, I was practically screaming and sobbing. But the person didn't let me go, they refused to let me go. We were there for awhile since the sun began to go down and the air became colder. I was eventually to tired to fight the guy and laid in his arm's.

"Tweety...Your insane! What were you doing! Are you seriously trying to kill yourself!" Gary yelled tightening his grip on me.

"I-I don't want to talk about it right now. Gary please..." I begged only to pass out a few seconds later. Gary picked me up bridle style and began the walk back to Bullworth. He got to the gates and found that there wasn't anyone around so he took me to the girls dorm and then took me to my room. He ignored Miss Peabody the prefect who checked on the girls at night and ignored Beatrice as he kicked the door open and then laid me down on my bed.

"I-Is she gonna be ok?" Beatrice asked.

"Do I look like a docter to you?" Gary snapped causing her to jump. Beatrice then walked over to the table next to the bed and ignored Gary as she picked up the picture and set it up right. I had knocked it down a few nights ago in anger and hadn't touched it since then. Gary looked at the picture curiously as he sat on the desk chair, and Beatrice explained who the blond boy was to him, also explaining the brutal beating that had caused his death.

"She cares alot about you." Beatrice said after a few minutes of silence, Gary looked over at her lazily. "Everyone says your a psycho sociopath, but Raven told me that we were all wrong, sort of." The nerd gulped slightly as Gary stared at her. She had never been alone in a room with him(Well Raven's there but she's not conscious.). "I don't know how she can stand you, you like to torture people, and make fun of them. You manipulate people into doing your dirty work. But she doesn't see that, she said there's alot more to you then you let on."

"And your telling me this cause you suddenly want to be my friend so you can find out whether she's just completely gullible or if she's right?" Gary mocked a small smirk showing.

"No I was telling you this so that I could tell you that you better not be tricking her. If you are I'll personally see to it that everyone on campus will be after you and that your next few years at Bullworth will be hell." Beatrice stated firmly, with a no joking voice.

"Got it." Gary chuckled before looking back down at me. "Father loves daughter, but she hates him. Well ain't that a fucked up family." He stated, Beatrice nodded a few seconds later before leaving.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure your ok?" Jimmy asked. I nodded and went back to working on my english with Petey. My math was all done thanks to Gary who had spent a whole night doing it, while I slept. Jimmy gave me a disbelieving glance and then went to work on his homework as well. We had been sitting in Jimmy's dorm doing homework for 2 hours straight and I was still behind in some of my classes though I was catching up fast thanks to my friends. Though they were all still worried about what me. After all it had been just yesterday when I freaked out and took off. The head cheerleader had already spread a rumor that I had attempted suicide and had screamed like an insane person down at the beach, which I did but I didn't want people to know.

"I think that's enough work to last me a lifetime." I yawned and stretched before standing up and putting my thing's away. "I'll see you guy's later ok." I yelled running out the door and heading to the football fields where I was supposed to meet Gary. I walked along the bottom of the bleacher's and sighed he wasn't there. I then began to walk away only for something to hit me in the rib's, I yelped and turned around to yell at whoever hit me. I didn't see anyone, something hit me in the head and I yelped again. "What the hell!" I growled looking around and walking towards a tree to see if anyone was hiding behind it.

"I'm up here Sherlock!" Gary laughed and waved as I looked up at him. I glared and climbed up the tree with the help of Gary I was soon sitting on the branch that he was laying on. He reminded me of a panther lazing about on a tree branch on a hot day. I then noticed the slingshot in his hand and glared.

"So this is how the great Gary Smith spends his day." I mocked receiving a small smirk from him as he shot a football player in the head. "Hungry?" I asked handing him half of my sandwich, he took it and we sat in silence eating.

"So you gonna tell me about yesterday?" He asked looking over at me.

"Like I have a choice." I replied, and Gary shrugged. "My dad pisses me off, infact I hate him. My mom was in an accident a few years ago and my dad pulled the plug on her a few day's ago apparently, that just, made me...I just, I don't know I guess it made me hate him even more cause he killed my mom. She was getting better and he just killed her without a second thought. He killed her without even asking me if I thought it was ok!" I growled my hands curling into fist's. "It wasn't the first time something like this happened. A few months ago my brother and me were cornered by some guys from school. The were pissed at me and they beat us, but I remember how they wouldn't stop beating Bryce, I screamed at them to stop. I tried to get to him but it was to late. But then the docters said he had a chance at getting better and my dad goes and..." I trailed off again glaring down at the tree branch. "I-I guess I finally just snapped, I wasn't thinking straight." I gasped as Gary wrapped his hands around the back of my neck and pulled me down to kiss me. This random kiss was soft and gentle, so unlike any of the other kisses he had ever given me.


	21. Chapter 21

"Hey look at that!" Someone yelled, It wasn't until later that I realized they were talking about us. I felt Gary's fingers curl in my hair and pull me further down, I was practically laying down now.

"Who are they?" Another person asked.

"That's Gary Smith and Raven Roth!"

"Really...Oh my god it is!" I heard some chick gasp. I finally broke away from him and looked down at the crowd that was gathering around the tree. I seen several camera's and phones pulled out.

"Oh god Gary there taking pictures!" I yelped while moving to climb down the tree. Gary groaned but followed after me, we pushed past the crowd and ran back towards school though I got pulled back once we got to the fountain. "Gary?" I questioned looking down at my wrist and then back up at him. "Gary hurry up before they catch up with us!" I ordered.

"I don't care." He replied as I tugged on his arm, only for him to yank me against him and kiss me again, though there was more force in this one. I completely lost myself as he ran his hands over my cheeks and laced his finger's in my hair, making sure I didn't pull away. A few seconds later I found myself being tugged along behind him towards the dorm's.

"Where are we going?" I asked struggling to keep up with him. He ignored me as he tugged me into his bedroom and locked the door behind us before kissing me again. I blushed when I felt his hands undoing my shirt buttons but didn't stop him. I felt the bed bump against the back of my knee's.

"I'll stop, if you want me to." Gary whispered against my jaw.

"...N-no I don't want to stop." I stuttered causing him to smirk and I soon found myself on the bed.

I smiled and snuggled closer against Gary's chest. I knew he would probably poke a few jokes at me later but it was worth it. His thumb was stroking my cheek softly, telling me he was awake as well. After a few more minutes I lifted my head to look at him and found him to be smiling, his eye's were closed but opened as I moved. "What time is it?" I asked watching him grab his watch and look at the time.

"About 7' o clock why got a date?" He mocked, I rolled my eye's and grabbed my shirt from the shelf. Which I still couldn't figure out how it ended up all the way up there, I ignored his eye's as they roamed my backside. "So that was your first time?" Gary asked curiously as he also got up and grabbed his clothes.

"Yeah, do you have any aspirin?" I asked while rubbing my temples.

"Look in the drawer, I'll be right back." He replied before leaving the room.

"Which drawer?" I groaned looking at the two small dressers and then opening one my eye's bulged slightly there was a hell of alot of orange bottles. I grabbed one and pulled it out while sitting on the bed. It hadn't been opened I looked at the other's they hadn't been opened either, and the dates showed that he had gotten them around the beginning of school.

"I said the top drawer!" Gary growled.

"What's all this?" I asked, picking another bottle out of the drawer. "Gary, there's _hundreds_ of pills here."

"I told you the aspirin was in the top drawer." He said, his frown deepening. I shook my head and stood up.

"How long have you been on these? Or _not_ on these, as the case may seem. The dates on the bottles go back to the end of September but…" I was cut off when Gary suddenly appeared in front of me and snatched the bottle out of my hands, throwing them back in the drawer.

'I said the _top drawer_.' He repeated firmly. He slammed the drawer shut and turned to me, looking pissed. I blinked at him, completely taken aback by his anger.

"I didn't know which drawer you meant," I replied, moving back a little. "And that's not really the point, is it? You can't just stop taking pills like that Gary-"

"I don't _need_ medication," Gary told me, pointing at his chest. "Geniuses don't _need_ medication.' He moved away from me, running his hands over his face. "I stopped taking that stuff because I can think much clearer without it and the only way I can stop that little scumbag Jimmy is if I can think!"

"Don't you think that maybe you hate Jimmy because you're _not_ thinking clearly? I thought those kind of pills were supposed to _prevent_ you from getting distracted." Gary shot me another annoyed look.

"Yeah, and I bet _you_ would know all about it. I read your permanent record. You used to sell that kind of stuff at your old school, didn't you? Right before you sold some crap to a kid who ended up in hospital, and had those kids after you. Maybe I should count up the bottles in case you took any for yourself." I couldn't believe he had just said that. Yeah, I had gone through a phase a year ago when I got in with the wrong crowd but I had only _sold_ stuff twice.

"You bastard." I managed, finally. "I can't believe you just said that."He glanced at me and I thought for a moment he looked guilty, but then he looked away again frowning.

"I should have known you would have found them," he said. "I bet you can sniff them out." I moved towards him and shoved him hard in his shoulder. He stumbled a little and then looked at me. Despite the fact his eyes said he was regretting every word that came out of his mouth, he laughed. "What was that? I guess you don't have any energy left after all that exercise in the bed." I shoved him again.

"You _bastard_!" I yelled. "I should have fucking known." I turned and then looked back at him, trying to regain control of my emotion's. "I thought you were different. I actually _liked_ you. I should have known you're just another fucking ass hole.' I headed for the door, "You keep chasing around Jimmy like the loser that you are. Don't bother speaking to me again, got that?" I snapped leaving the room and running back to my room.


	22. Chapter 22

"Come on Rae, cheer up please." Beatrice begged as we walked out of school. "The rumor's will dissapear eventually."

"Sorry Bea...What the hell!" I yelped as I watched the cheerleader's hand out pictures to everyone. The pictures were of me and Gary when we had kissed yesterday.

"Oh no." Beatrice gasped and turned her attention to me as my face turned red.

"Hey look! There she is!" Someone yelled pointing at me.

"Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" Someone mocked. I heard several more people taunt me as I turned and ran off. I ran into Pinky on my way.

"Pinky-"

"Don't talk to me you slut! I heard about you messing around with Derby!" She yelled.

"What are you talking about Pinky?" I asked.

"Mandy told me! Everyone knows and now there all laughing at me! Ugh I hate you Raven!" She snapped before turning and stalking off. I made it to the gates before I stumbled into Jimmy and Petey.

"Watch where your going!" Jimmy snapped.

"J-Jimmy?"

"What do you want? You know what go back to your stupid boyfriend, leave me alone Raven I don't like being friend's with traitors!" He snarled shoving past me causing me to stumble backwards. I whimpered as tears stung my eye's.

"Petey your still my friend right?" I sniffled. Petey glanced back at me and glared before running to catch up with Jimmy. I bit my lip and finally turned around and ran, I didn't stop, I didn't have any intended destination, I just ran. When I finally got to tired to run I found myself in greaser territory. Not like I cared. I was walking randomly when I came across Johnny Vincent and some other greaser's. I kept my eye's on the ground and walked past them, ignoring Johnny as he yelled my name. I felt him grab my shoulder and turn me around.

"Hey don't ignore m...You ok?" He asked letting go of my shoulder and moving to stand infront of me.

"I'm fine." I replied moving around him and walking faster, bad idea. My knee's buckled and I fell to the ground. Johnny was crouched by my side in a matter of seconds.

"Hey you ok, are you hurt?" He questioned looking me over.

"I'm fine." I answered quietly while trying to stand up, my knee's buckled again but this time Johnny caught me.

"Come on you can rest at our hangout for a bit." He sighed while slipping one arm under my knee's and his other arm under my back. I eeked causing him to chuckle and continue walking with me in his arm's, somewhere along the way I fell asleep in his arm's, my cheek's stained with dry tears. I woke up on an old couch that smelled like grease and cigarettes, Johnny's leather jacket was covering me as well. I sat up and looked around, I didn't see anyone so I stood up and walked towards the girl's bathroom, the place was an old bar and had plenty of blood stains on the carpet but the girls bathroom was in pretty good shape.

"Jesus." I gasped looking at myself in the mirror. My eye's were red and puffy from crying, I had dark bag's under my eye's and my hair looked like a rat's nest. I spent a good 15 minutes just trying to untangle my hair and then about 5 minutes scrubbing my face clean.

"What's with girls, spending so much time in a bathroom?" Johnny asked making me jump and turn to glare at him as he stood in the doorway.

"Thank's for letting me stay here." I said quietly while fidgeting with my hands.

"No prob." He replied and stood aside to let me walk out of the bathroom. "If you ever need anything just ask, we greaser's got your back." He smiled and walked with me all the way back to school. It was dark out so we had to sneak past prefects. "You should stop by the work shop sometime, maybe we could hang out." Johnny said while he began his walk over to the boy's dorm.

"Maybe." I replied sneaking into the girls dormitory and then up to my room.


	23. Chapter 23

I sighed as I walked towards my dorm ready to just go to sleep although the first thing I needed was to get out of this stupid school uniform, it was really itchy. I opened my bedroom door and walked in without looking around, pulling off Johnny's jacket and tossing it on the bed. Then I pulled off my shirt and bumped the door shut again with my hip. When I pulled it from my head I looked in the mirror, and then screamed. "Don't stop on my accord." Gary's reflection smirked. "I think I need it actually. Sharing a dorm with boys for so long is starting to get me all confused." I turned around and held my shirt up to my chest even though I was wearing a tank top. Gary was leaning against the wall behind the door, arms folded over his chest.

"What the-" I started, and then realized I was shouting before I lowered my voice to a whisper. "What the _hell_ are you doing in here Gary?"

"Well I was hoping to join in on one of these infamous pillow fights I hear about, that go on here. You think I'll be able to blend in with a nice baby-doll and some lipstick?" I glared and grabbed him by his sweater.

"You frigging pervert!" I hissed, pulling open the door. "Get the hell out before Mrs Peabody comes in here." I stuck my head out of the door just to see Mrs Peabody making her way up the corridor, telling Pinky to tidy her room. Gary peered out with me but I put my hand on his face and pushed him back inside, slamming the door shut again. "What do you think she's going to do if she sees you in here?"

"She'll tell you that you have good taste." Gary grinned as he wandered over to the closet and pulled open the doors. I jumped at the sound of Mrs Peabody's voice on the other side of the door.

"Raven, are you decent?" I leapt at Gary and stuffed him into the closet, ignoring his protests.

"Just a minute!" I yelled, but despite this Mrs Peabody opened the door anyway. The older woman walked in just to see me slam the closet door shut and lean against it, eyes wide and expression guilty. Mrs Peabody narrowed an eye at me, She just half nodded and snorted lightly.

"Clean your room, it's a death trap in here!"

"Yes, Mrs Peabody." I replied. She nodded again and then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. I stared at the closed door for a moment, and then realized I had been holding my breath when Gary banged on the closet door.

"Let me out, it stinks in here!" I stepped aside and the door flew open. Gary barreled out, stumbling a little. He turned, straightened up, and grinned at me. They both noticed that he was holding something and he lifted it to reveal it as a black strappy nightdress. I snatched it from him angrily and stuffed it back in the closet.

"You _idiot_! Don't you think I have a bad enough reputation without people thinking I'm hiding some sadistic rapist sociopath in my bedroom?"

"I hope you're talking about the creepy teddy bear on your bed and not me, because that might just hurt my feelings. Besides I remember you seemed to like what we did in my bed, and I believe you said you didn't want to stop anyway." Gary sneered. I took a deep breath ready to yell at him again but found myself just snorting angrily.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to come with me to bullworth." Gary grinned. "I've got something to show you."

"I can't. I'm in for the night. There's no way Mrs Peabody will let me back out now." I lied.

"Oh yes," Gary chuckled."Cause that's stopped you before."

"I-"

"Oh don't start bitching," Gary groaned, waving a hand at me. "All you do is bitch, bitch, bitch. It's getting really tiring."

"Well if I'm so tiring why don't you find someone else to torment?"

"Because I like tormenting you!"

"Look, I can't come with you."

"Don't be such a whiny little baby." Gary frowned, apparently losing patience. "Come on already." Before I could complain again he had grabbed my wrist and was pulling me towards the door. I yanked my wrist away.

"Get out of here, Gary." I growled. "I'm not coming." He frowned, realizing that I actually meant it.

"What? Come _on_, tweety. I didn't crawl through the damn attic just for you to say _no_.'

"Well sorry to be a disappointment." I shrugged. "See ya." I gave him an unenthusiastic smile and then closed the door.

"Raven!" He hissed from the other side. "Raven, come _on_! You're such a baby. What are you scared Crabblesnitch will call your mommy to come fetch you?" I didn't respond as I bit my lip keeping the tears at bay but I didn't move away from the door either.

"Just get out of here before someone sees you!"

"If they do I'll tell them you let me in here."

"Get lost, Gary!"

"Oh here comes Mandy. I bet she'd love to know that you smuggled me in here. Hey, Mandy!" I yanked open the door and dragged him back inside, locking the door to keep anyone from barging into the dorm.I immediately regretted my decision as Gary grabbed my upper arm's and forced me forward before shoving me onto the bed and pinning me down.

"Get off of me Gary!" I yelled whimpering when his hands traveled south and he kissed down my neck. "S-stop!" I cried squirming underneath him. Tear's began to fall down my cheek's and then slowly down my neck crashing into Gary's lip's. Gary pulled away as soon as he realized they were tear's.

"Rae?"

"Please just leave."

"Raven I wasn't gonna do anything I was just-"

"Just get out!" I screamed shoving him away.


	24. Chapter 24

"It's so damn cold." I whined while walking beside's Beatrice back to campus. Winter had finally reached Bullworth the temperature was dropping everyday, and the talent show was in 3 day's.

"Your just not a winter person." Beatrice replied with a small smile.

"Who is a winter person?" I pulled my coat tighter around myself and shivered. We were just crossing the bridge when some jocks stepped into our path. "Get lost air head's!" I snapped while stepping infront of Beatrice.

"Watch your mouth brat!" They snapped. I glared and swung my bag at them before yelling at Beatrice to run. I watched her run off before my attention went back to the 2 boy's infront of me.

"Your so gonna regret that!" The one holding his bloody nose snarled.

"Nope I don't think I will." I growled only for the other jock to come running at me full speed. I couldn't move quick enough to dodge and I soon found myself hitting the rail and then falling over it. I could hear the two jocks yell and seen them look over the rail as I fell down into the frozen lake, breaking the ice and suddenly being covered in ice cold water. I gasped and kicked my leg's the air in my mouth being replaced with water. I came up but hit ice, I beat on the ice but it wouldn't budge. My body was becoming harder to move, it was harder to stay awake. With one final hit I felt the ice break but I didn't have the energy to pull my self up. I gave up and just let the water drag me down deeper into the water. My eye's were closed and I was on the brink of conciousness. Suddenly I felt cold wind against my face and felt air hit my lung's. I coughed up the water in my mouth and tightened my grip on whoever was pulling me out of the water.

"Damit! Raven you better wake up!" I heard someone snap, I opened my eye's for a second and blinked away the bluriness. I was on the bank of the river and there were four people around me.

"Thank god! She's awake!" Beatrice yelled while pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back and shivered when the wind began to blow.

"What the hell happened Rae?" Jimmy growled while he turned to look at me.

"T-the joc-ck's..." I trailed off and rubbed my arm's as the cold wind turned my hair into icicles and froze all the water dripping on me.

"Maybe we should head back before these two freeze to death." Petey sighed. It was then that I noticed Gary's shirt was soaked and his hair was becoming frozen like mine. Within a few seconds we were all heading back to campus Jimmy in the lead with Beatrice and Petey right behind them, I was standing next to Gary who hadn't spoken since we left the lake. I looked up at him and blushed as I realized he was the one who saved me, even though I had been a bitch for the past few day's. I'm sure the other's were surprised as well but they didn't say anything. We finally reached campus and instead of following Beatrice I kept to Gary's side, ignoring the strange glances I got from people as I walked with him to his room. He didn't act like he even noticed me since he started changing as soon as the door was closed, I walked over and sat on the desk chair.

"Thank you for saving me." I mumbled watching him crawl onto his bed and pull the blanket's over his body. I pouted slightly and sat in my cold clothes for a few more minutes. Gary sighed and glanced at me over his shoulder raising a brow in question before he sat up and yanked his dresser open he pulled out some sweat pant's and a black sweater.

"Get changed before you get hypothermia." He mumbled throwing the clothes at me. I quickly stripped out of all my clothes and pulled on the sweater and pant's. Gary then patted the spot right besides him. I smiled and dove onto the bed, curling up against him and pulling the blanket all the way over my head. "Your such a dork!" He chuckled while following my example and moving all the way under the blanket's.

"You love me." I replied before falling asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

"NO! I'm terribly sick! I can't go!" I yelled while hiding under Gary's blanket's.

"Come on Raven, you promised Beatrice and Pinky you would do this." Petey sighed as he tugged on my ankle.

"Pinky hates me remember, and Beatrice will forgive me...eventually!" I suddenly felt the blanket's get ripped off of me and Jimmy dragged me off the bed.

"Hurry up and get ready." Jimmy snapped as he threw a bag at me. I pouted but pulled the clothes out and changed after they left the room.I put my hair up and smiled slightly before leaving the hair was in pig tail's held up with white flower pin's, my dress was a light purple color that only went to my mid thigh's with black fringes and strap's.

"You look great!" Petey smiled as I did a small twirl. Jimmy smiled aswell and nodded before he looked down at his watch.

"Hurry up were gonna be late!" Jimmy yelled grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the school.

"Do I really have to do this?" I whimpered clinging to Jimmy's arm as he forced me backstage where the other student's in the concert were getting ready.

"You'll be fine Rae, trust me I've heard you before remember? Your amazing Raven you'll rock this thing." Jimmy exclaimed. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him pulling him into a hug. I felt him hug back and after a few seconds we pulled away our faces slightly red.

"Thank's Jimmy...I, um I guess I better go get ready." I stuttered and he nodded before leaving to go find Petey.

"Raven your here!" Beatrice squealed as she ran over to me and looked me over making sure everything was perfect. "Ok remember two song's and then you bow and then the curtain's will close-"

"Yes Bea I remember everything we've been practising for the past 4 week's you know." I replied while peaking out at the audiance and looking for a certain person.

"Don't worry Algie said he seen him sneak in here earlier." Beatrice said quietly once she noticed that I was looking for someone. Suddenly I heard my name being announced and gulped as Beatrice forced me to walk onto stage. I looked at the audiance again and felt my heart suddenly get caught in my throat. I gulped again but something caught my attention on one of the balcony's above the crowd. I knew who it was as soon as I locked eye's with him. Gary flashed me a small smile and I looked back down at the crowd before starting to sing.

**_I've been living a lie  
I've been running away  
For so long  
I try to put on a face  
And cover my heart  
But I'm needing it now  
So bad  
I don't know  
How I feel  
Maybe I'm mad  
Or maybe I'm proud  
Can't find the truth  
Can't speak my mind  
Don't know what Ill say  
I'm just thinking out loud  
Thinking out loud  
No, no I cant explain  
What's happened to me  
I feel like I'm right  
And wrong  
Inside everything's upside down  
Everything's spinning around  
And it's freaking me out  
I don't know  
How I feel  
Maybe I'm mad  
Or maybe I'm proud  
Can't find the truth  
Can't speak my mind  
Don't know what Ill say  
I'm just thinking out loud  
If only for a day  
I could be free  
I bet you'd feel the same  
If you were me  
I'm gonna spit it out  
Just let go.  
I've been losing my mind  
I've been living a lie  
I've been running away  
For so long  
I don't know  
How I feel  
Maybe I'm mad  
Or maybe I'm proud  
Can't find the truth  
Can't speak my mind  
I don't know what Ill say  
I'm just thinking out loud  
I'm thinking out loud  
Thinking out loud  
Can't find the truth  
Can't speak my mind  
I don't know what Ill say  
I'm just thinking out loud _**

I heard applauding and a couple of whistles along with yelling. I smiled and began my second song putting more effort into the song.

_**I can't breathe  
I can't sleep without you i'm lost  
in this hell alone  
so I pray  
that I'll find the light  
can I change  
will I be alright?  
If I could only clear my mind  
leave all this madness far behind  
I don't want to want you  
but I hate to say I do  
I can't help the way I feel for you  
I don't need to need you  
but what am I supposed to do  
I can't help the way I feel for you**_

We were good  
we were doing alright  
in those days  
there were beautiful nights  
but the scars  
in your heart blinded you from the start  
not a thing I could do  
if I could have helped you save your mind  
leave all your darkness far behind  
I don't want to want you  
but i hate to say I do  
I can't help the way I feel for you  
I don't need to need you  
but what am i supposed to do  
I can't help the way I feel for you  
just can't let go  
we can't lose and we can't win  
this game we're playing in  
look at us now the shape we're in  
it's over  
over  
I guess it's over  
it's over  
no I don't want to want you  
but I hate to say I do  
I can't help the way I feel for you  
i don't need to need you  
but what i am i supposed to do  
I can't help the way i feel for you  
oh oh  
oh no  
I don't want to want you  
I don't need to need you  
but what am I supposed to do  
I can't help the way I feel for you  
just can't let go  
just can't let go

The applauding happened again only louder, people were standing up in there seats, some people were shouting and whistling I smiled brightly and bowed to them before leaving as the curtain closed, signally the end of the show. "You did awsome Rae!" Beatrice giggled as she hugged me and walked with me out to meet Petey and Jimmy. I talked to them for a few minutes longer before taking off back into the now empty auditorium. I quickly ran to the balcony and looked around, my eye's landed on Gary who was sitting with his feet propped up on the rail.

"Enjoying the show?" I asked sarcastically, while going to sit next to him only for him to pull me onto his lap.

"I loved the last act actually, she was a brilliant singer, and she was beautiful." He mocked, causing me to giggle and wrap my arm's around his neck.

"Is that so?" I asked recieving a small kiss.

"Nowhere near as beautiful as you though." He replied while kissing me again and wrapping his arm's around my waist.

"Your such a suck up!"

"Only when there's something I want." I felt his lip's move down my neck and his hand's tug at my skirt.

"Really?" I mumbled acting like I was thinking. "A soda?" I gasped suddenly before standing up and darting for the door laughing insanly when Gary shot out of his seat and took off after me.

"Get back here!" Gary yelled sliding around a corner and quickly catching up to me. I felt his arm's wrap around my waist and pull me back against him as he caught me. I couldn't stop giggling which only caused Gary to laugh harder as we slid down to the floor holding onto eachother. I didn't know what it was that was making us laugh and act like kid's but I liked it. It seemed to make Gary loosen up more and made him easier to be around, even though people would think we were insane mental patient's if they seen us. I felt Gary tighten his grip on me before leaning over and kissing my cheek. "God, I love you Raven." He whispered into my ear.


	26. Chapter 26

"Hey wake up it's time for class" Gary mumbled shaking me gently.

"Five minutes..." I yawned and flipped onto my stomach. I heard Gary snicker slightly before everything went quiet for afew seconds. "Gary...Ow!" I yelped when I felt Gary five star my rear, I flipped over and held my hand's to my bum incase he decided to slap my rear again. "What the hell was that for?" I yelled as he threw me my clothes to change into.

"Here wear this, it's still cold out." Gary sighed, handing me one of his school sweaters. I changed quickly before looking at the calender. I then punched Gary in the shoulder and hopped back into bed.

"It's Christmas break jerk!"I shouted while curling under his blanket's, only for Gary to drag me back out. "No! I'm tired!" I whined.

"So, your coming to town with me, whether your tired or not." He growled while dragging me out of the dorm and out the school gates.

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"I have to get something from my place." He replied, sighing as I leaned against him my eye's closing.

"That's nice." I slurred, ignoring Gary as he chuckled. After a few minutes I opened my eye's again and blinked away my sleepiness. We were walking past 'Shiny Bikes' and then we turned right continuing up the road. "So what is it you have to get from your place?" I asked the silence becoming...to silent.

"Money,clothes and whatever else I feel like grabbing." He muttered digging through his pocket as we walked towards a large 2 story blue-grey house. We stopped at the front of the house and I watched as he ran his hand over the top of the door he pulled down a ring of key's. We walked inside and I gaped, the place wasn't at all what I had thought it would be. Gary gave me a quick tour of some of the house.

"You house is awesome!" I yelled sitting down on his bed and looking around as he grabbed a duffel bag from his closet and began throwing thing's inside. "What do your parent's do for a living?" I asked.

"Why would you ask me that?" He grumbled.

"I'm curious." I replied laying down on my back, Gary looked over at me and after a few second's he walked over to me. I felt him crawl onto the bed and hover over me kissing my neck softly. I smiled and wrapped my arm's around his neck, pulling him closer.

"My mom doesn't do anything, her husband owns Shiny Bikes and work's at 2 other job's." He mumbled running his finger's through my hair.

"He owns shiny bikes?" I repeated quietly, Gary nodded and kissed me, while running his hand's up my sides. "Hey Gary?" I questioned pulling away and looking him in the eye's.

"What?" He growled annoyed at being stopped.

"Did you really mean what you said...last night, after the concert?" He pulled further away sitting on his shin's as he looked at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about Gary!" I snapped, sitting up and looking at the floor.

"You said you loved me! Did you mean it or were you just lieing! Are you just using me!-"Gary cut me off by covering my mouth.

"Stop crying!" He growled finally pulling away. "Rae were only 15 we don't love eachother!" He snarled, ignoring my tear's. "This relationship, isn't love Rae-"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear it!" I yelled covering my ear's and pulling my knee's up to my chest. "If you didn't love me then you wouldn't of said it! If I didn't love you, I never would have said I did!" I closed my eye's trying to stop my tear's from flowing down my cheek's. I could feel Gary's eye's on me, but instead of yelling at me I felt him wrap his arm's around me and pull me close to him. "Don't say you don't love me when you already said you did." I whimpered as he kissed my head. I soon fell asleep against him and not long after he fell asleep aswell.


	27. Chapter 27

"Gary? Wake up I think someone's in the house!" I whispered shaking him gently. Gary grunted and slowly sat up.

"What?" He mumbled now more awake.

"I said I think there's someone in the house." I snapped, Gary rolled his eye's and layed back down.

"I'm not the only one who lives here you know." He said, snagging my pillow and pulling the pillow over his head, closing his eye's only for me to shove him in the shoulder. Gary's eye's snapped open and he shoved me back in annoyance.

"What if it's a robber or something!" I whined, looking back at the door when I heard something crash. My finger's clutching his shoulder.

"It's probably my stupid sister, definatly not my brother though. The idiot's probably drunk again." Gary groaned while sitting up and then sluggishly standing up to go look out into the hallway. I heard someone squeal and giggle.

"Gary! Your home!" Someone sang before stumbling down the hall and running straight into him. I jumped away from them and moved back towards the bed.

"Get the hell off me!" Gary snapped shoving the brunette woman away. The woman pouted, her green eye's glaring at Gary, and her brunette ponytail bobbing as she turned her head to look at me.

"Who the hell is she?" The brunette snapped pointing, er at least trying to point at me. I flinched as she moved forward. "What the hell is she doing in my house!" Gary smacked the brunette's hand and stood infront of her so she couldn't get to me.

"Go back to bed Sarah." He snarled, just as another person walked into the room. Gary and Sarah looked at the tall teen who had walked into the room. "Alex get Sarah out of here please? She's being a bitch." Gary growled. The rather large teen nodded and grabbed Sarah's arm. His dark brown eye's glancing over at me curiously, I waved shyly and Alex smiled at me while dragging Sarah out of the room. I looked over at Gary who was looking at me strangely.

"W-what?" I blushed.

"He like's you." Gary smiled slightly and grabbed some clothes.

"You mean that big guy?"

"Yeah the big guy, he's my older brother Alex, and Sarah's my stupid sister." Gary said Sarah's name in distaste but I ignored it and followed him into the bathroom. "What are you doing?" Gary asked curiously.

"I'm not staying out there your sister might come back!" I yelled as Gary started the water. I noticed a radio on one of the shelves and walked over to it. Turning it on and channel surfing, Gary turned around quickly and shut it off. "Hey!" I whined.

"What are you doing?" He snapped, as I tried to turn it back on.

"I'm trying to listen to some music, but your hand's in the way." I replied.

"If my sister hear's music she'll be banging on my door yelling at me to turn it off." He growled.

"Then we'll just turn it up!" I slapped his hand and turned the radio on. Gary's frown dissapeared slightly and he shook his head before tugging me back over to the tub. "Gary?"

"If your gonna be in here your gonna take a bath as well." He answered while tugging on my shirt, I blushed again but soon we were both in the tub. I smiled, Gary stared at the door, as if waiting for Sarah to come and break it down.

"Got a date?" I joked. His lip's curled upwards and he looked over at me, I sunk further down into the water blowing bubble's. Gary snickered while moving closer, causing my cheek's to turn blood red.

"Aww don't be shy, it's not like I haven't seen you nude before." He chuckled wrapping his arm's around me and pulling me closer. I put my hand on his upper arm as he hugged me close. He was more relaxed then earlier so it was more comfortable being around him.

"Gary?"

"Hm?"

"Are you still gonna take over the school?" I asked quietly.

"Yes why?" He growled, I looked up at him and felt him relax again.

"I still don't get why you and Jimmy can't be friend's." I mumbled.

"Rae you'll understand soon. I promise." He sighed before a sudden banging on the door made me jump and him growl.

"Turn that music down brat! It's giving me a fricken headache!" Sarah shouted. I looked up at Gary and seen that he was debating on doing as told or doing what I said and just turning it up louder. I glared back at the door and then turned the music up until I couldn't hear the woman banging on the door. Gary smiled down at me and then splashed me.

"Gary!" I yelped, before splashing him back. It then turned into a small war, water ended up on the floor and even the wall's. Gary had pinned me against the side of the tub and made me surrender, so we were now drying ourselves off, the music was turned down now and we couldn't hear Sarah anymore.

"Well that was fun." Gary said sarcastically.

"So your saying that wasn't the best bathtime you've ever had." I mocked soaking the water on the floor with my towel, while Gary did the same with his. I heard him snicker and walk toward's the door after we finished drying up the floor.


	28. Chapter 28

"You hungry?" Gary asked walking over to his duffel bag and pulling out his wallet. "We can go out or I could cook."

"You can cook?" I asked.

"Yeah so." Gary sighed and grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room. He then brought me down to the kitchen.

"Nice kitchen." I mumbled sitting at the counter island and watching Gary move around the kitchen pulling out ingredient's for pancake's and whatever else he decided to make. "I never would have taken you for the cooking type."

"Are you implying something?" He asked sarcastically, just as his brother walked into the kitchen and walked straight for the fridge. "Hey Alex, I'm making breakfast." Gary stated watching his older brother open the fridge and pull out a water bottle. "You up for eating today?" I noticed that Gary spoke in a gentler tone when he talked to Alex. His brother nodded smiling slightly while turning and finally noticing me sitting at the counter. "She's a friend of mine." Gary said stirring the batter for pancakes. I took my time to look Alex over, he was taller then Gary by a few inches but scrawnier and he had paler skin. His hair was dark brown but slightly curly and he had the same gentle brown eye's that Gary had. He looked pretty cute actually.

"Hey Alex." I mumbled shyly, receiving a small smile before he left to go do something. "Doesn't he talk?" I asked.

"Sometimes, whenever he feel's like it I guess." Gary shrugged. "He's a nice guy actually, except when he get's pissed that's when he get's violent, or goes out and does something stupid."

"So how many people do you live with?" I questioned.

"My mom, her husband, David, Alex, and Sarah." He responded automatically.

"Who's David?"

"Me." Someone said from behind me. I twirled around coming face to face with the man who had spoken. David was taller then Alex and Gary by about a foot, he had broad shoulder's, muscled arm's. He had dark blonde-brown hair with piercing green eye's and tan skin. "Now I have a question, why is a cute girl like you hanging out with a freak like him?" David asked pointing at Gary who flipped him off and placed the finished pancakes onto a plate.

"Because he's my friend..." I said not sure on whether that was what he meant or not. David chuckled and walked around the counter to wrap his arm around Gary and noogie him.

"Since when do you have any friend's besides that Petey kid?" David sneered at Gary who shoved him off and quickly moved away. "Oh right I forgot you were claustrophobic, my bad!"

"I'm not claustrophobic!" Gary snapped moving over to sit next to me. "Dumbass!" I noticed David start to move towards Gary and quickly moved onto Gary's lap hoping he wouldn't do anything while I was there. I felt Gary automatically wrap his arm's around me and then kiss my shoulder. David glared before leaving and storming out of the house.

"You do realize that he would have yanked you out of my lap if he knew who you were right?" Gary questioned. I shrugged.

"And do you realize I would have gotten right back on your lap, right?" I replied before sliding back into my seat and nabbing a pancake off the plate as Gary left to go get Alex.

"Great you weren't a dream." Sarah snapped walking into the kitchen and grabbing a pop out of the fridge, she looked over at the pancakes hungrily but didn't go near them. "Gary made those didn't he?" She asked.

"Y-yeah, but you can have some if you want to, you live here after all." I replied pushing the plate towards her.

"He never let's me eat what he makes, only Alex is aloud to." She replied holding her head and leaning against the counter.

"Um, coffee sometimes help's with the dizziness." I said quietly. Sarah looked at me and nodded before everything became awkwardly quiet besides Sarah making a cup of coffee. I looked down at my food and sighed before putting some on a plate and pushing it towards her. "Gary can live with sharing." I stated before she could say anything, I went back to eating. After a few second's Sarah sat down and began eating. Gary walked in with Alex his eye's narrowing at Sarah. "Zip it Gary or I'll shove my fork down your throat." I growled. Gary rolled his eye's and sat down next to me while Alex sat next to Sarah who was now talking alot to me. After breakfast Gary left to go do something leaving me in Sarah and Alex's care. I was in Sarah's room listening to her talk about a boy she had a crush on at school when I heard the door slam. I shot up thinking it was Gary, but Sarah yanked me back and shut her door locking it. "What are you doing? It's probably Gary!" I snapped.

"No quiet down! it's David and he's pissed!" She hissed pulling me towards her closet and pushing me inside. "Don't come out until I tell you got it." I nodded and hid further back in the closet, as she shut the closet door's.

"Sarah! Open the fuckin door!" David snarled hitting the door, Sarah quickly unlocked it and David stumbled in. "Where's Gary?"

"He left earlier!" Sarah gasped when David shoved her further into the room. I covered my mouth to keep from making any noises.

"What about that girl?" David asked smirking.

"S-she left to."

"Your lieing arn't you!" David shouted slamming Sarah into her dresser I cringed and closed my eye's.

"David-" I suddenly heard a loud smack and that was it. I slammed the door's open ramming straight into David and knocking him into the wall, before running out of the room. David close at my heel's, I barely made it down the stair's and to the front door.

"Come here you little shit!" David yelled grabbing at my shirt, and throwing me down to the ground. I whimpered when I felt him place his knee on my back and shove my face against the floor. "Got you, little bitch." He snapped untucking my shirt from my skirt and slowly lifting it up. I felt him suddenly dissapear off my back and looked up to see Alex. Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"You should go home." He mumbled pushing me toward's the door gently. I nodded and took off not stopping even as I almost got hit by a car (or two). I made it to the gates of school before stumbling into Jimmy. (Literally)

"Raven? What's wrong?" Jimmy asked noticing my untucked shirt and my messy hair, he also noticed the scrapes on my knee's.

"W-where's Gary, I'm gonna kill him!" I snapped.

"I seen him near the football field earlier, why? Raven?" He yelled as I ran off again. I ignored everyone as I ran. I got to the field and looked around. He was sitting on the bleacher's watching the jock's gang up on some nerd. I stormed up the bleacher's stopping when I got to Gary.

"What happened to you? Get hit by a car or something?" He asked looking me over.

"Where the hell have you been all day!" I snapped, shoving him. Gary snarled and stood up towering over me. "Why did you leave me there! Especially when David-"

"David? He came back didn't he?" Gary growled. "What happened?" He asked grabbing my arm.

"Don't touch me! What's wrong with you! Gary you left me there alone, you weren't even gonna come back and get me were you!" I yelled shoving him again and whimpering when he grabbed my arm's roughly.

"Shove me again!" He threatened. "Now your gonna quit yelling got it!" He snapped.

"Gary get your hand's off her!" Jimmy yelled jumping down next to us and yanking Gary's hand's off of me. I backed away hiding behind Jimmy as Gary growled.

"Get out of my way Hopkin's!" Gary snarled.

"Over my dead body!"

"Don't tempt me!" Gary sneered while moving forward. I wrapped my arm's around Jimmy's stomach and pulled him back slightly. I could tell Gary was pissed as I hugged Jimmy silently begging him not to fight Gary. "I'm out of here, see you around moron!" Gary shouted before taking off. Jimmy sighed and slowly pulled my arm's off, only to turn around and hug me back.

"Your gonna have to tell me what's going on Rae." Jimmy stated.

"I know." I mumbled.


	29. Chapter 29

"Hold still!" I snapped holding a wash cloth to Jimmy's lip. Jimmy cringed again and pulled away. "Damit Jimmy! Don't be such a baby, and just hold still!"

"It fuckin hurt's!" He snarled while running his tongue over his cut lip, gratitude of some jock's. I slapped his arm and finally pounced on him knocking him down onto his back and straddling his stomach. "What the hell!" I glared and pressed the cloth against his lip not letting him pull away. After a few minutes I pulled the cloth away and ran my thumb over his lip.

"There see, all done you baby." I mocked while moving to get up but Jimmy held me still. "Jimmy?" I questioned feeling his hand's on my hip's. Jimmy continued to stare at me, tightening his grip when I tried to pry his finger's off of me. I suddenly felt Jimmy's lip's against mine and gasped, I shoved him off and scrambled off of him then out the door.

"Wait Raven!" Jimmy yelled. I ran down the hall and into a very familiar room. Slamming the door shut and locking it I shivered, I could still feel Jimmy's lip's on mine.

"What the hell do you want?" Gary snapped walking out of the bathroom and glaring at me. I bit my lip as Jimmy ran past the door, a few second's later I felt Gary grab the handle and slowly start to turn it.

"No don't!" I yelped putting my hand over his and trying to stop him. He growled at me and slammed me against the door with his arm. "Please don't open the door, he might find me." I begged pleading with my eye's. I heard him groan in annoyance before walking over to his bed and plopping down on it. "Thank you." I moved over to the desk and sat down quietly. Gary's eye's following me the entire time.

"Why didn't you just run back to the girl's dorm?" Gary asked curiously.

"You know I'm not a fast runner." I replied, he snickered slightly and nodded.

"I didn't think he would come back until later. I was gonna come back and get you but you showed up at school." He sighed and began digging through his dresser. "You were yelling...I don't...like it when people start yelling at me." I sat still, straining to hear him as he lowered his voice and pulled a small box out of the drawer.

"It wasn't your fault, I was over reacting." I mumbled, watching him pull something out of the small box and put it in his mouth. I then watched him put the box back in the dresser and then start digging for something else.

"You won't have to see David again anyways, he's leaving in 2 week's for college." I nodded and stood up as I realized what he had in his mouth. I then walked over and pulled the cigarette out. Gary tried to yank it back only for me to brake it in half and then open his dresser to grab the box. "What the hell!" He yelled pulling me back away from his stash.

"There gonna kill you!" I snapped struggling to get the box and then throw it away. I was suddenly thrown back onto the bed, I felt Gary pin my wrists down with one hand and hold me down with the other. The wrestling suddenly turned into a kissing fest and after a few minutes I pulled away to breath. I jumped when someone ran past the door.

"By the way, what was with you and Jimmy?" Gary questioned after closing his dresser and locking it. I mumbled something against his shoulder. "What?" I sighed and leaned closer to him, before whispering in his ear. A few second's later I felt his grip tighten on my wrist's. "You kissed him?" Gary hissed angrily.

"Gary, no I didn't, he kissed me!" I cried."I swear I don't like him that way!"

"Yet you let him kiss you!" He snapped.

"No! I shoved him away, Gary don't be like this!" I begged finally getting my hand's free and then pulling them to my chest. After a few second's of silence, Gary crawled off of me and let me sit up. "I love you Gary, and no one else." I whimpered, letting Gary pull me against his chest and layed down with me. "Your not gonna kill Jimmy are you?" I questioned, peeking up at him. He didn't answer and instead chose to look out the window. I sighed and closed my eye's again.


	30. Chapter 30

"No."

"Please?"

"Nope."

"But he's so cute."

"And I said no."

"But Gary-"

"No." I groaned as he pulled me away from the pet shop window. I waved at the small black kitten and then followed Gary down the street.

"Why can't I have a kitten?" I questioned not even trying to hold his hand. Gary wasn't the type to hold hand's or kiss in public.

"Why would you want one in the first place?" He replied.

"There cute." We turned right and headed back up the road to Gary's house. He had finally convinced me to come with him. "Do we really have to do this?"

"I need that stuff Rae." Gary sighed opening the door with me attatched to his arm.

"Gary."

"Oh shut up." He tugged me upstair's to grab his stuff and then we headed back downstairs. "Come on, I gotta talk to my mom." He yanked me closer and led me to the kitchen. I looked at the woman washing dishes. She had dark brown hair, brown eye's, and dark skin.

"Gary? What are you doing home?" She asked after turning to look at us.

"I need some money." Gary replied, as the woman looked at me.

"Raven right?" She asked smiling slightly. I nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Alex told me alot about you." I blushed and smiled slightly as Gary just rolled his eye's.

"Mom!" He grumbled.

"Oh yeah just hold on I'll go grab some money." She said before leaving the room.

"Well aren't you just special today." Gary mocked walking closer to me.

"Shut up Gary!" I snapped as he wrapped his arm's around my waist, I smiled slightly and kissed his cheek. My response was being pushed against the counter. I gasped as he nipped at my throat and lifted my skirt.

"Here we go!" We broke apart quickly as Gary's mother walked back in. I watched her hand Gary some money and then go back to washing dishes.

"Um, goodbye Mrs. Smith!" I yelled while Gary dragged me out of the house. "She was nice."

"Yeah but she's an idiot." He chuckled.

"Gary!"

"Well it's true, she's a frikken druggy!" He snapped.

"Parent's aren't alway's the perfect people we imagine them to be." I said quietly, not looking at him as he gazed curiously at me. After a few minutes of silence, I felt him slide his hand into mine and squeeze gently. I smiled and looked back at him only for him to kiss me softly.


	31. Chapter 31

"Gary?"

"Yeah." Gary glanced at me.

"I don't get this, how am I supposed to-" Before I could finish he had already snatched my paper from me and was looking it over. I sighed and glanced at his textbook, there was a piece of paper sticking out so I grabbed it and unfolded the paper. After a few second's I glared at the note, it was from the new girl Miranda the note was Miranda's number and address. The bell rang and I stormed out of the classroom.

"Raven!" Gary yelled. "Slow the fuck down!" He snapped running after me. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me around roughly.

"Don't touch me, you bastard!" I screamed throwing the note at him and then turning to walk away.

"Wait Rae-" I turned again and kicked him. Within seconds he was doubled over cupping himself while cursing in pain. I then ran towards the football field and hid up in the tree, praying to whoever would listen that I hadn't just signed my death will. After a few minutes of sitting there, I heard someone crawl up the tree and sit next to me.

"Hey you ok?" I looked over at Jimmy.

"I'm fine."

"Not what I heard." He replied. "I heard you yelling at Gary and I also seen you kick him in the-"

"Ok ok, I'm not fine!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry, about you know kissing you."

"It's ok."

"I know I shouldn't have done it, and I won't ever do it again."

"Don't worry about it Jimmy, it was just alittle kiss, no harm done." I sighed and looked over at him.

"So what did Gary do this time?"

"I think he's cheating on me, he had a note from Miranda with her number and her home address." I sniffled and rubbed my eye's.

"He did? Raven honestly I hate his gut's but everyone knows he likes you alot...I know he wouldn't purposefully cheat on you for no reason. And besides he's probably just causing more trouble with the jocks, you know how he is." I looked at him strangely. Was I hearing correctly, Jimmy Hopkins was taking Gary's side.

"You think?" I asked looking down at the ground before starting to climb down the tree.

"Hey where are you going?"

"To find Gary, what else!" I yelled taking off towards the boy's dorm's. I ran to there room but only found Petey. "Petey have you seen Gary?" The smaller teen looked up in surprise.

"Um y-yeah he said he was going to town, why?" I ran off again this time faster, I had a feeling I knew where he was. I made it to the beach and looked around I didn't see him. I slowly walked to the end of the dock and plopped down, breathing heavily.

"Damit, I thought he would be here!" I growled, biting my lip as tear's built up at the corner's of my eyes. My eyes widened at the sound of someone walking towards me.

"Your not gonna kick me again are you?" I smiled and turned to look at Gary. "Cause if you are, you can forget about me coming any closer." He glared slightly as I shook my head before walking closer and crouching behind me. I felt him wrap his arm's around me and pull me tightly against his chest.

"Why did you have that note from Miranda?" I asked.

"She gave it to me." He replied, I tryed to pull away. "She said she liked me, and then she goes and try's to talk me into believing she was better then you." He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I swear she's worse then Lola, I told her that and told her no one was better then you. Then she threw a fricken bitch fit, saying thing's about you. Like you can't sing, your horrible in bed, you use to be a man before you got a sex change, and several more." I heard him snicker. "Don't worry, I put a stink bomb in her locker along with a bag of cigarettes I got from Lola. Seem's someone told a prefect that she had them in her locker and she got expelled." I shivered slightly the tone in his voice scaring me more then anyone would believe. I knew he wasn't on his pill's and I also knew the longer he stayed off of them the worse he would get.


	32. Chapter 32

"Quit messing with my radio will you." Gary groaned as I continued to change the channel's. I found a good song and smiled while dancing slightly and singing along. I heard Gary chuckle softly as he laid on his bed and watched me for a few minutes. I made my way over to him and crawled onto his lap as the song ended.

"What's that look for?" I asked noticing his stare.

"Nothing." He replied while kissing my shoulder and pulling my skirt up.

"Nope." I slapped his hand's away from my clothes and grabbed my textbook.

"Why not?" He whined pushing me off his lap and moving so that we were facing eachother. I ignored him and pulled the text book up further to cover my face only for his hand to snake up my thigh.

"Gary!" I yelled scrambling away from him but tripping and ending up on my back. I shivered as he crawled ontop of me. "N-no." I stuttered.

"No?" He smirked and leaned closer kissing my cheek and then kissing down my neck...

"Petey?" I questioned walking stifly over to him and plopping down besides him on the sand.

"Hey." He replied. I frowned and looked over at him, something didn't seem right.

"Petey you ok?"

"Yeah, never better, why do I not seem ok?" He snapped, I flinched and looked back out at the water. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry about it." I cut him off while drawing a smiley face in the sand. "I shouldn't pry anyway's." I watched him look down at the ground for a second and then glance around before looking back at me.

"If I tell you will you promise not to tell the police or anything?" My eye's shot to him in surprise.

"What? Petey if there's something that involves the police-"

"You can't! Rae please!" I sighed and nodded.

"Fine I promise." He nodded and looked around again before rolling up his sleeves. My eye's widened, his arm's were covered in bruises and cut's.

"My mom's husband doesn't exactly like me." Petey mumbled. "But we can't report him cause he's the one bringing in all the money. My mom need's it-"I glared and cut him off.

"Petey, I'm sure your mom can get another job or something if she need's money. He's your father fer christ sakes he shouldn't lay a finger on you! And if you both know what he's doing...you have to report him." I practicly yelled.

"She's SICK! She can't get out of bed let alone get a job!" Petey shouted angrily. "He's the one paying for her treatment's but it doesn't seem like she's getting any better. They sent me here so my mom could have an easier time at home and so I wouldn't worry so much but being here just makes thing's worse." Petey shook his head and stood up. "I gotta go." He sighed turning to leave. I stood up quickly and grabbed his arm.

"Petey, if you ever need a place to stay or if you need anything at all." I said quietly while wrapping my arm's around him.

"I know." He mumbled hugging back, before leaving. I looked out at the lake and then walked towards the road, but instead of turning left to go back to school I headed right and then followed the road that led to Gary's house. Only I went right past it, 4 block's away from Gary's I made it to my home. There was a car in the drive way which meant only one thing. I sighed and opened the door before walking inside. I walked past the grand piano I used to play whith my dad, and past my mother's office where me and my brother would sit and listen to my mother tell us story's. I walked past the dining room where our family used to have our meals together and stepped into the kitchen. My dad use to cook all the time, he'd even let me help sometimes. I shook my head and headed upstair's, I opened my parent's bedroom, my dad was sleeping on his bed.

"Must've just passed out." I mumbled walking over to him and pulling off his glasses I then pulled the cover's up onto him and sat on the floor next to him. After a few minutes I heard him shift and yawn.

"Rae-Rae?" He asked.

"I'm not a little kid dad." I sighed turning to face him.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's my home isn't it. You idiot, why do you think I'm here." I mumbled sitting next to him.

"You need money? How much I've got a couple hundred's." I bit my lip as I watched him search for his wallet. He looked so tired and worn out, his eye's were red, his hair was turning grey. My dad had been reduced to this beacouse of me, beacouse I wouldn't even look at him or speak to him without making him cry. I realized that he had gotten hurt the most over the past few month's. He was the one who had to sign the consent to pull the plug on my mom and brother.

"Dad? Don't." I whimpered and watched him look back over at me. "I don't need money...I...I need you." I mumbled looking at the sheet's as tear's fell down my cheek's. "I know you probably hate me for the way I treated you, and I can understand it if you won't forgive me-" I was cut off by my dad pulling me into a hug. I couldn't help but cry, I finally realized what I had put my own father through.

"It's ok Raven." He cooed stroking my hair and holding me up as I fell down. (Not literally, it's a quote or whatever you call it, a metaphor maybe)"It's ok."


	33. Chapter 33

"Shut up Beatrice! Someone might hear you!" I snapped from inside the stall, my mood had been changing rapidly and I had been sick for afew week's. Beatrice became silent and I finished up.

"What is it? Come on Raven your killing me!" Bea yelled. I gulped and looked at the small stick while unlocking the door. "So what is it?" I looked harder before slumping against the door as sob's broke through. "Oh no." I felt Beatrice wrap her arm's around me as I cried. "It's ok, we'll come up with something, I promise."

"Thank's Bea." I cried while standing back up straight and hugging her back. We stayed in the bathroom for a few more minutes and finally left. "I-I'm gonna go take a walk ok." I mumbled before leaving the dorm and sneaking over to the boy's dorm. I walked down the hall and looked inside Gary's and Petey's dorm room. "Petey?" Petey smiled as he looked up from his work.

"Gary left to get a drink, he should be back in a few minutes." He stated as I sat down on his bed. "And I gotta leave in a few minutes ...or now." He murmured while looking at his watch and then standing up. "Talk to you tomorrow." He smiled waving as he left the room. I sighed and made my way over to Gary's bed laying down. I watched the door for several minutes and bit my lip as I thought about whether he would want me to keep the kid or if he'd want anything to do with me if he found out. The handle on the door turned causing my breath to hitch for a second. Gary walked in and smirked when he saw me on his bed.

"Come back for more I see." He mocked crawling onto the bed and laying next to me. I rolled my eye's and flinched when he ran his hand down my side resting it on my hip. "What's with you?" He asked pulling me closer.

"Nothing."

"Right sure." He chuckled.

"Do you like kid's?" I asked wincing as his eye's widened for a second before his smirk took over again.

"Thinking about kid's already, were only 15 we've got another 6 or 7 year's before you need to worry about kid's." He sneered rolling me onto my back and crawling ontop of me. I quickly placed my hand's on his chest and held him up.

"G-Gary no!" I snapped.

"No?" He questioned cocking his head to the side. "You don't say no to me Raven!" I gasped as he grabbed my hand's and slammed them down beside's my head. I winced as he ran his hand over my stomach and stop suddenly, his hand quickly moved under my shirt and rubbed the small bump beginning to form on my stomach. The shocked expression didn't go away as he sat up.

"I took a test earlier just to be sure and..." I trailed off.

"When are you getting rid of it?" He snapped standing up.

"I wasn't going to-"

"And why the hell not! You don't need a little brat screwing up your life!" He snarled moving forward to stop me from getting off the bed.

"Gary I just thought-" I wrapped my arm's around my stomach as he paced the room.

"This screw's up everything! You idiot! You just ruined everything becouse you can't keep your fricken pant's on!" He shouted.

"It's not my fault! You forced me Gary! You don't give me any choice-" I scrambled backwards as Gary turned back towards me angrily.

"What was that?" Someone banged on the door cutting Gary off. I watched him open it and glare at the person outside.

"What the hell is going on in there Gary?" I sighed in relief, It was Jimmy.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with Jimmy!" I stood up and began to walk towards the door, only for Gary to glare at me.

"Who's in there?" Jimmy growled pushing on the door, but Gary didn't budge.

"Get lost Hopkin's! I said this doesn't concern you!" Gary snarled, but Jimmy only shoved the door open. I moved forward quickly wrapping my arm's around Jimmy and hiding my face in his chest.

"Raven what's wrong?" Jimmy pulled me closer. "Gary! What did you do?" He snapped. Gary only narrowed his eye's.

"Get out of my room now!" Before Jimmy could protest Gary had already shoved us out and shut his door before locking it. I walked back to Jimmy's room. He closed the door after we walked in and turned to look at me.

"Rae what's going on?" He asked sitting next to me on the bed.

"Jimmy, I-I can't, you'll hate me like Gary does, I don't want you to yell at me." I cried as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder's and let me lean against him.

"I won't yell at you Rae, I promise. And I won't hate you either your my friend remember?" He smiled as I looked up at him. Without another word I grabbed his hand and placed it on the small bump on my stomach. His eye's widened.


	34. Chapter 34

"Dad I'm home!" I yelled as I closed the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" He yelled back, I smiled and walked into the kitchen putting the grocery bag's down onto the table.

"Spaghetti?" I asked walking over to the stove and looking into the pot.

"Yes, oh by the way the doctor called, your appointment is set for Friday 3:00." He stated. I nodded and looked down at my stomach. I had told my dad a day after telling Jimmy and Gary which had been a Monday. He had seemed rather dissapointed but had practically shrugged it off as one of the thing's kid's did now a day's. Jimmy though well let's just say he avoided me for 3 day's before finally talking to me and saying he was behind me a hundred percent. Petey found out the same day as my dad and he was also behind me a hundred percent. And I haven't seen Gary since Monday, and it was Wednesday today.

"I'm gonna go to my room for abit ok." My dad nodded as I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to my room. I opened my door and nearly screamed. "What the hell are you doing here?" I snapped at the brunette fiddling with a snowglobe from my shelf.

"I've been thinking, I was, well out of line." Gary rubbed his neck and looked back at the snow globe before setting it back down on my shelf and moving on to look at the stuff on my dresser. I sighed and sat on my bed, I was used to him doing stuff like this. He had like an impulsive grabbing problem when it came to my stuff or anything remotely interesting to him. The screwed up part about it was he would get snappy if you tried to make him stop touching your stuff. "Don't get rid of it. If you want to keep it...the baby, then I can't stop you. But either way I'm there for you...If you want me to be." He murmured gagging slightly as he looked at the makeup on my dresser. "I bet femme-boy would love this stuff." I giggled as he lifted up a small tube of lipstick and dropped it back down. He then pulled open one of the drawer's and pulled out a small green box filled with pictures. He put it on the dresser and went back to digging through my drawer's. My smile dropped slightly as I noticed how fidgety he was.

"Gary did you take-"

"My pill's. Yes actually I did." He snapped his mood changing slightly before he walked back over to the bed and dropped the green box on my bed along with the snowglobe and the tube of lipstick with a couple of pen's. He then crouched down and looked under my bed smirking before pulling out a blue container. I quickly sat on it preventing him from opening the box.

"Gary, enough with the digging through my stuff.

"Get off you baby." He snapped tilting the box up causing me to slide off of it. He then opened it and began going through the content's. Which happened to be embarrassing pictures, old skanky dresses my aunt bought me all the time, embarrassing baby book's and scrapbook's I made.

"I'm not a baby." I pouted noticing Gary was more interested in the scrapbook's then the skanky dresses which striked me as odd. He pulled all of them out and looked at the titles. Each scrapbook had a different colored cover signifying my favorite color of the year, along with the year spelled out with sticker's. He grabbed this year's scrapbook and flipped it open. The first page was a paper with a bunch of different people's signature's, Gary's being the first on there. The second page was just picture's of my dorm then the boy's room's then just random pictures of the school and then the town. After that there were various pictures of me with the boy's and then some with me and Beatrice or some older ones with Pinky and Beatrice. My dad said his favorite's were the ones where I was at the beach with my friend's, even the one's where me and Gary were kissing or hugging. I didn't know why though.

"I like this one." Gary murmured after flipping to the last page I had so far. The picture was of Me, Gary, Jimmy, Petey, Beatrice, Johnny and some Greaser's along with Russell and a few other bullies in the background. We were all at the beach, it had been mine and Petey's idea to get everyone together and it had worked. The greaser's loved lazing about the beach getting tan's or swimming in the cool water, the bullies loved rough housing with the greaser's or running around on the beach playing volleyball or just talking to random people. Beatrice had liked actually wearing a swimsuit and she didn't even look half bad in it. Jimmy had made sure she knew it. I smiled as I remembered how Petey had socialized more, the greaser's were fond of picking on him but in a friendly way. Even Gary and Jimmy got along that day.

"Yeah I like that one to." I mumbled sitting down besides him. After a few second's he put the book down and turned slightly while wrapping his arm's around me.

"Thing's are gonna get ugly at school in a few day's, you should probably stay home." He mumbled leaving no room for argument. I nodded and jumped when my dad opened the door.

"Dinner's done, if you two are hungry." He smiled.

"Sure am ." Gary smiled and stood up, before pulling me to my feet.

"Wait you knew he was here!" I yelled.

"Well yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you." My dad shrugged.

"Why'd you even let him in?" I asked following my dad and Gary out of my room.

"I offered to fix the back door." Gary replied with a smirk.

"And the drawer that's always slamming shut on your finger's." My dad chuckled.

"That's cause it's a fricken carnivourous drawer!" I defended myself and pouted the whole way down to the dining room.


	35. Chapter 35

"Jimmy? What's wrong?" I asked opening his door further and sliding into his room.

"What's wrong? Why don't you ask your boyfriend? I'm sure he'll tell you!" Jimmy snapped punching his wall and turning back to me.

"What are you talking about?"

"I got expelled! There letting me stay here until they can get a hold of my mom." He sighed while sitting on his bed and placing his head in his hand's I sat next to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Raven?"

"Yeah." Jimmy looked up at me.

"You have to stay away from school for a few days; at least until I tell you it's safe." Jimmy mumbled.

"Fine but only for a few days." I growled wrapping my arm's around my stomach and standing up to leave.

* * *

"Gah! I thought I told you not to do that!" I yelled as Gary doubled over laughing. The jerk had been hiding in my closet and had jumped out at me when I walked in.

"Your dad's at work, so I don't see why you're so worried." Gary chuckled moving towards me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Gary, you got Jimmy expelled." I stated more then asked. Gary nodded and smirked.

"Exactly, the school's finally mine! Hopkins is gone, the headmaster named me head boy and I can take over the school!" He smirked, I pulled away quickly and backed up a few step's crossing my arm's over my chest. Gary frowned but stood still watching me pace around the room.

"I-I think you're going to far Gary. I mean expelling Jimmy tricking all the cliques, what if they all come after you? What are you gonna do then? I-I really think you should just forget-" I was cut off by Gary grabbing my arm's and forcing me against a wall.

"Are you telling me to just forget about all my work, my planning? So what if Jimmy got expelled, all that matter's is that I take over the school! Nothing will get in my way; I won't let anything stop me!" He shouted slamming me back against the wall before turning and walking towards my door.

"Gary!"

"You'll see Raven. It'll be better this way." He mumbled slamming the door behind him and taking off. I whimpered and crawled onto my bed before breaking down completely.

* * *

"Rae you ok in there?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just tired." I replied after spending two hour's bawling my eye's out.

"Ok dinner will be ready in an hour." He stated before leaving. After dinner I went out onto the porch and sat on the bench.

* * *

"Jimmy? What are you doing here?" I asked as he walked past my yard. I watched him stop and turn to look at me.

"Raven?" His eyes squinted slightly before he smiled and walked over to me.

"Who else dummy." I mocked smiling as he sat on the bench with me.

"Nice view." He mumbled. The bench was the kind that was hooked up to the roof of the porch and it was facing the beach so you could see the sunset.

"Yeah me and my mom use to sit out here and watch the sky for hour's."

"I wish I could've met her." He sighed.

"Oh she would've loved you and Petey, even Gary. She was just that kind of person." I smiled and leaned against him. "So what are you doing here anyways?" I asked using my foot to push against the rail and swing us on the bench.

"I was looking for Russell's house. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah it's up the street to the right and it's the blueish grey place. The rail's are broken so it's kinda hard to miss." I snickered.

"Thank's"


	36. Chapter 36

"Holy crap!" I yelped dodging a gas bomb and making my way towards the school. I know I wasn't supposed to be here. I know I promised Jimmy and Gary I would stay home but... "Gary thing's are out of control." I whispered slamming the school door's shut behind me and leaning against the door panting. I looked around the dark school and whimpered before walking forward and up the step's, I was just walking past the office when I heard a muffled yell. "Hello? W-who's there?" I walked towards the headmaster's office and gasped when I seen Dr. Crabblesnitch tied up.

"You there, girl untie me now!" He yelled. I moved forward quickly only for someone to grab my arm's and pull me back against there chest.

"What do you think your doing?" Gary questioned turning me around and glaring at me.

"G-Gary why are all the cliques fighting? Why is the headmaster tied up? What's going on?" I cried, flinching when I felt him push me forwards until I was sitting on the headmaster's chair and he was sitting on the desk.

"You still don't get it do you?" He chuckled rubbing my cheek with his thumb and standing back up.

"I know you want to take over the school but I don't...how is...the cliques are all fighting!" I started to stand back up but he shoved me back down.

"Rae that's the point! Ugh it's useless to explain, you'll see soon." He sighed walking behind me and rummaging through the drawer's.

"But Gary-"

"Shut up!" I winced as he grabbed my wrist's roughly and before I even realized it he had tied them together with the rope from the curtains instead of the wire like stuff he had tied Crabblesnitch up with.

"Gary! What the hell are you thinking!" I screamed as he yanked me to my feet and dragged me out of the room. I stumbled into him a few times and tripped nearly every few feet.

"You can stay in here until it's over." He snapped shoving me into the art room and locking the door before I could even turn around.

"Bastard!" I shouted punching the door several times before sinking to my knee's and waiting. The door suddenly opened and I was staring at a dark skinned boy.

"What are you doing in here?" He questioned only for me to shove past him and run back to the headmaster's office.

"There you are!" Crabblesnitch practically yelled. I hurried over and untied him, he was standing up just as Gary and Jimmy crashed through the skylight. I jumped and watched Jimmy stagger to his feet while Gary groaned in pain. I crouched besides Gary putting my hand gently on his back and looking him over, he was lucky they hadn't fell very far.

"Raven, come on let's go." Jimmy said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"But..." I trailed off and finally stood back up letting Jimmy wrap his arm around my shoulders and lead me out of the school. Once we walked out there was a whole crowd cheering and some red haired chick ran up and kissed Jimmy. I sighed and turned to leave, It was gonna be a long wait before Gary would get out of wherever he was going and ofcourse I was gonna have one hell of a time taking care of our kid. I watched two police officer's lead Gary to there car. Right as they put him into the car, Gary looked over at me and smiled before they pushed him down into the car's backseat. I blushed and watched the police car drive away before smiling softly.


	37. Chapter 37: Epilouge

"Here you go Bryce." I smiled at the brunette and set a plate of pancakes down infront of him. The 7 year old smiled.

"Thank you mom." I nodded, the cafe's door bell rang as someone walked in and I left to go and see what the person wanted.

"What can I get you?" I asked stopping infront of the man.

"Your number would be a start." The man smirked, I frowned and looked at him ready to yell at him for being an ass but stopped as I finally looked at him. "Long time no see, Raven."

"Gary? Y-your here..." Gary chuckled and stood up wrapping his arm's around my waist and pulling me closer. "Your an ass!" I snapped while wrapping my arm's around his neck and hugging him tightly. I shivered as he kissed my neck.

"Do you live far from here?" He asked running his hand over my rear.

"What the hell, I haven't seen you for 6 year's and your already trying to get me into bed with you!" I growled slapping his hand's and pulling away to look him over.

"Can you blame me." He snickered smirking but it dropped as he looked over my shoulder and caught sight of Bryce who was watching us curiously. I looked over at Bryce and then back at Gary. They both looked so much alike, they were practically twin's. Gary's scar over his right eye the only thing that was different. Bryce had Gary's hair, skin, face and what I loved most were the eye's, the dark brown pool's were what I had always loved about Gary and I was glad that Bryce had inherited them. Though Bryce had my attitude about some thing's he also acted like Gary when he really wanted something.

"Do you want to meet him?" I asked. Gary nodded hesitantly and I smiled before pulling him over to the table and making him sit across from the small brunette. "Hey Bryce guess who this is?" I smiled and watched Bryce smirk his lip's curling in the exact same way Gary's would when I asked him a question that a 2 yr old could answer.

"My dad." Bryce stated as the door rang again.

"Gotta go, have fun." I giggled scrambling away before Gary could stop me. "Hey guy's, I hope you guy's are in a good mood." I said walking up to 5 of my good friends.

"A good mood? Were in a great mood, Petey got someone to finally buy that old piece of crap in the garage." Jimmy smiled while Beatrice hugged me.

"Hey Rae." Zoey, Jimmy's fiance hugged me aswell. Zoey and me had become good friend's over the year's she looked pretty much the same as she did back in school but her hair was longer and she wasn't as much of a brute. Jimmy hadn't changed much since bullworth besides growing to 6ft and becoming more muscular he was the same old Jimmy. Jimmy now owned a garage and worked with Petey. Petey had really changed, he still had curly red hair but he was taller and wasn't as stringy as he used to be. He also wasn't such a wimp and could hold his own in a fight if he needed to, but he was still careing and nice to people even if there jerk's to him. Petey was also engaged to Beatrice. Beatrice had become a rather nice looking woman, growing out her hair and becoming more defined. She wore contact's now and worked at the hospital as head doctor.

"Where's the squirt?" Johnny asked looking around. Let's face it Johnny was alway's gonna be the same old greaser we knew and loved. Though he was over Lola and was now dating a nice girl named Sarah who wasn't a slut like Lola. Johnny also worked at the garage with Jimmy and Petey though he also worked at Shiny Bikes.

"Oh he's talking to his dad." I replied causing all 5 to stare at me in shock.

"You mean..." Beatrice trailed off.

"Gary." Petey mumbled looking around and spotting Bryce talking to Gary. Jimmy looked pissed for a few second's but calmed down and followed me over to the two. Gary looked up when I stopped at the table and his grin dissapeired.

"Relax Gary there not gonna do anything." I glared at him when he rolled his eye's. I then turned my gaze on Jimmy who winced at the glare.

"Look um, Gary... all that stuff that happened, it's behind us now. So how about a truce?" Jimmy mumbled holding out his hand. After a few second's Gary gave in and shook his hand. After that everyone began talking to eachother. They acted like Gary was an old friend and talked to him without bringing up anything bad. Though Petey had snapped at him for making fun of him.

"Aww little Petey's finally grown up." I giggled and hugged Gary an Bryce.


End file.
